Everything is not as it seems
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: <html><head></head>Man in the moon sent the Guardians to the present time in NYC. There they are to find out what is going on. Elsa has powers, but no one knows. Pitch Black is there, but he isn't himself just yet. Things are happening, but will they find out why? Follow their journey and how things began for the Guardians and Pitch Black in this modern day story!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Ok my lovelies here is my newest story. Yes this is more of a modern day one, but man I was having some major ideas and wanting to try this approach lol. Its definitely a change compared to my last 2, but hey I hope this does well enough. Anywho I won't bore you guys too much longer. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack's POV

It was your typical start of any Monday, slow and only just beginning. I literally had to drag myself out of my bed to turn my alarm clock off. I guess Bunny thought it would be funny to have it on the other side when it went off. Oh well, paybacks are a bitch they say, I'll get at him another time. I finally managed to stop the crazed beeping and stretched. I walked to my closet and grabbed the first thing I found and yanked them on. At lease they were clean, so I wouldn't have to hear any complaints from North. I glanced in my mirror and tried to straighten my hair, but decided to screw it: there was no taming it. I lept out the door and slid down the banister with ease and landed right outside the kitchen. North was seated at the table reading the news paper, Bunny was on the counter messing around with his new hairstlye, Sandy was seated next to North, and Tooth fluttered in the room with plates in hand.

Tooth all but squealed at her excitement, "Alright, who's hungry?" Bunny shook his head, "As long as you aren't poisoning us again, I suppose." hopping off the counter. North glared over the tip of his paper, "Be nicer Bunny, she's at least trying." Tooth slumped slightly as she handed everyone their plates, giving the worst to Bunny, "Two can play that game Bunny." Jack just grinned, the whole lot of them were just one big typical family, well sort of. When I say sort of, well it's not everyday your family is apart of the big five, aka the Guardians. We have taken up resident in New York City. Tooth and Bunny have been here for about eight months, Sandy got here about four months ago, while North and myself arrived last week. We had to gradually arrive over time to not attract unwanted attention. We have been sent here by our creator Manny, or Man in the Moon to most others, to find out what's been going on here. Seems things have been happening here that are strange and we've been asked to keep an eye on things. Manny believes it could be something, or someone, we haven't dealt with yet.

I sat there and nibbled on some of the non burnt parts of my bagel in deep thought. Today I get to go to school along with Tooth and Bunny, should be interesting since I have never set foot in a class room in ages. I tossed the remainder of my bagel aside and took a swig of my juice left by Tooth. North sat his paper down, "Alright, Sandy and I will be here, the rest of you, have a good day at school and play nice you two." pointing a waving finger between myself and Bunny. We both held our hands up in defense as if we would ever consider such things. North glared, "I mean it you two, don't blow your cover." I just shrugged and grabbed my back pack, Tooth had quickly gone off to change into her human form and met us outside. As we drove towards the school, Tooth was going on and on about her plans she has today with a friend she has made since she's been here. Bunny and I planned on sticking it out together for the time we are here, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make some aquaintances while I'm here.

Tooth glanced back at me, "Why so quiet Jack? Aren't you excited?" she all but giggled. I just shrugged, "I suppose so, I mean not sure what to really expect being my frist time doing this." Bunny glanced back in the mirror, "Ah don't stress it mate, we just play through this as if nothing is different. Here put this on, North asked me to make sure you did." tossing back a necklace. I quickly grabbed it, "What for?" Tooth grinned, "To keep you from sticking out like a sore thumb with that snow white hair of yours." I raised an eyebrow and pulled the silver chain around my neck. Bunny laughed, "You look ridiculous, at least now I won't have much competition with the shiela's with you looking like that." I rolled my eyes, "Bunny we have more important things to worry about than girls." Bunny shrugged, "No one said we couldn't have a good time while undercover mate." as he pulled up into the parking lot.

I glanced around, students were everywhere, but it was almost time to start. Bunny parked the car as he jumped out of the car. Tooth grabbed her bag and did the same, I followed lastly. Tooth grinned and ran off to meet with her friend when she spotted her. I glanced over and watched Tooth, "She's like a kid in a candy store." Bunny shrugged, "She's happy, it's all that matters. Well come on then mate, lets get you to the office and find out what your schedule is like." yanking at my shirt, I followed. I glanced over at Tooth as we passed her and she waved. I couldn't help, but notice her friend. Though only a glimpse, her platinum white blond hair was what caught his attention, only I didn't get to see her face. Bunny just dragged me, "Come on, lets go."

We managed to make it to the office and was handed all my information I needed, my class schedule and locker number and combination. I found my locker, but had nothing really to dispense, so I decided to head to my first class of the day, English. Bunny headed of to his history class, said he would see me at gym at our fourth period. I glanced around the halls and finally found room 105, I sighed and entered the room only to bump into someone. Their book falling to the floor, I muttered "I'm sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." as I glanced up and froze: it was her. She quickly bent down and grabbed her stuff, "No you're fine, I should have watched where I was going too, I just didn't want to be late." as she got back to her feet. She glanced at him with a smile, "You must be new here." I stuttered a second before I ran my fingers through my hair, "Yeah, I guess I did just give it away with my clumsiness." She grinned, "It's quite alright, I don't think anyone really noticed. I'm Elsa Snow by the way." she extended her hand, which happened to be partially covered by a glove.

I didn't hesitate and took her hand, "Jackson Overland, but Jack is fine." She nodded with a smile, "It was a pleasure meeting you." as she released her grip and entered the class. I just stood there like a dummy for a moment before I entered the classroom. I watched as she took her seat in the third row, she was already in conversation with another guy. I glanced around until I was sure there was an emtpy seat. "Good morning class, I trust your assignments are ready to be turned in from last week." as an older woman entered the room pulling her papers out from her bag at her desk. A few groans were heard from the class, she tsked, "I thought as much, well for those of you who do have it drop it in the usual spot before you leave." as she glanced around the room. I soon became spotted since I was sitting in the front row, "Ah, you must be the newest member, Principal Phillip mentioned you this morning. It's Jackson right?" I nodded, "Jack is fine ma'am."

She nodded, "I'm Ms. Gothel, no worries about last weeks paper, just get with me after class a moment and I will give you your review of the remainder of the school year. Luckily you've only missed a month of the first semester." I nodded and was handed a book, I glanced at the cover: Hamlet. I grinned, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>By the time I hit my fourth period, I was finally with Bunny. I was assigned a locker and was given our uniform for gym. I quickly changed and followed Bunny out into the gymnasium. The gym instructor informed us that the boys were playing dodge ball, girls were allowed to play if they wanted to, but were allowed to run or do their dance choreography if they were apart of the team. I glanced at Bunny with a grin, "Dodgeball eh?" Bunny rolled his eyes, "Not like you have your normal ability Jack, you actually have to throw with out it." he grinned back. I pondered it a moment, well this could suck. I glanced around at the others, Tooth was in gym this period, but also I saw Elsa with her. There was something about her that just drew me to her. Bunny glanced, "I see we have eyes for Ms. Snow." punching me in the shoulder. I rolled my eyes, "I do not. I only met her once today for like a minute." Bunny shrugged, "Well you better look elsewhere mate, she's taken already." grabbing a colored jersey to yank over his uniform.<p>

I grabbed one myself, that was a shame, but then again, who wouldn't be with her. I stood next to Bunny, watching everyone else get on the other side of the playing arena. One guy caught my attention, "Who's that guy, thought all of us guys had to play?" Bunny glanced over, "Oh yeah, that's Gregory Black, he's the exception to the rules here. He's the CEO of his father's private club." I rolled my eyes, "I'd so love to hit him with one of these, not a fan of the goody stuck up types." Bunny nodded, "I hear you mate." as the whistle blew and the game began. Balls were flying every which way, I managed to knock a few members of the enemy team out, but found a ball smacking my leg and I was out. I glanced over at the red headed girl that finally managed to hit me. She grinned and mocked waved my direction. I shrugged and sat myself out, watching Bunny leap about.

I glanced over at where Tooth and Elsa were, they were practicing their moves in dancing. I snicked to myself, of course Tooth would find a way to be on a dance team. He also noticed Gregory Black watching carefully of the two, it made me tense slightly. I didn't like the way he was watching them. I watched as they finished and both were giggling, I guess they made a mistake. Gregory approached apparently talking to them, Elsa shrugged and hugged him. Whoa, looks like he's mister lucky. The whistle blew again, the match was over, losers had to run a mile. I shrugged and got to my feet, looks like I get to run a mile. Bunny slumped next to me as we ran our laps around the gym.

After a quick shower, the bell rang signaling it was time for my next class, chemistry. I shrugged as I entered the room. I quickly took a seat towards the back, I really didn't want to draw attention to myself. I watched other students flow through, two of which were Elsa and Gregory. They walked over to their seats in the second row, he helped her to her seat before he sat himself. I rolled my eyes, wonder if anyone else thought the same. Soon the final person walked in, this was the teacher. He was tall and lean, but also older than his other teachers, "Afternoon everyone, and what a way to start off your Monday with none other than a pop quiz." holding up papers. I happened to join the groaning among the other class mates. He laughed, "I know, hold your applause until after the class." as he began passing them out. He got to me, "Ah new comer, well lets see what you can do, this won't count against you though." as he sat the paper down in front of me.

I took the paper and glanced at it, this will suck. The teacher stood in the front, "Alright, you will have twenty minutes, and go." as he sat himself down. I glanced around the room slightly before returning to my paper, lets see what I can do. I quickly scribbled out what I thought I knew, the rest looked like gibberish to me. I all but lept from by seat when he finally said time was up, "Alright, pass your papers forward." as well all did so. He quickly gathered them up, "Alright, everyone get out your text books, turn to page 57, today's lesson you will be devided into groups of three. Hop to it." Everyone flustered about turning their chairs. I watched as everyone picked their groups, I had no idea what I was doing. The teacher spoke up, "Jackson, pair up with Elsa and Gregory today." I glanced over and sighed and made my way over.

Elsa smiled, "Well hello again, please have a seat." Gregory just nodded in my direction, I sat down. A textbook was handed to me, "There you go." as the teacher walked back to the front, "Alright class, today you will be learning about mixtures and their causes and effects." as he handed out the supplies. I glanced at the stuff before us, "I have no idea what I'm doing here." Elsa grinned, "It's ok, no one ever really does. We just follow his lead so we don't blow up the class room." I laughed, "Has that actually happened before?" She nodded, "Sort of, more of a bubble explosion really." I fancied the thought. Gregory just sat in silence most of the time, occasionally adding a statement of when we were doing it wrong. What was this guys problem?

Once we managed to not destroy anything, the bell rang, everyone scurried off. I glanced at my schedule, it was finally lunch time. I just had to follow the reast of the groups to find the lunch room. I stood in line and grabbed what sounded descent and paid. I walked out scanning around at the many tables. So many groups, this was not something I was used to. I found Bunny waving me over to where he was seated and sat my tray down across from him, "I see you are survining." I shrugged, "Yeah I guess, my brain hurts." Bunny just laughed at me, "Aw poor Jack, actually have to use your brain for other things besides fun." biting into his sandwhich. I rolled my eyes, "Where's Tooth at?" He nodded in her direction, "Sitting with Elsa and Gregory." I glanced over, her and Tooth were chatting about something. I rolled my eyes again, "What's with him, I got partnered up with them in chemistry, he barely said anything."

Bunny shrugged, "It's just him being him, he's rather smart. He only attends school here for her." I glanced at him confused, "What's that supposed to mean?" Bunny took another bite, "Well, their parents used to be allies with their businesses, once Elsa lost her parents in a car accident, Gregory helped her out. Apparently she had a sister, but she wasn't able to take care of her being only 17 still. Her sister moved back with their cousin, she stayed here because Gregory insisted. Once Gregroy was handed the position, his father just up and left. He continues to be with her and take care of her." Wow, I was literally at a loss for words, "Sounds like he's a bit over protective of her." Bunny shrugged, "She doesn't seem bothered by it so no one really cares to butt in." I just picked at my food, "Well besides that, any possible leads on why we are here?" He shook his head, "Not yet, North will let us know more now that he's here."

I took my tray up once I finished. I sat back down at the table with Bunny, I pulled out my schedule, "At least there are only like 2 classes left for the day." Bunny peaked, "You have history and math, I'll see you in math at least. You will see Tooth in history class." I rolled my eyes, "History I can at least tolerate, math is going to make me literally fall asleep I think." Bunny laughed, "It does for everyone mate." Tooth came over, "Hey guys, thought I'd stop by real quick. How's your first day holding up Jack?" I shrugged, "Not terrible I guess, still have no clue what I'm doing. How do people stand this stuff?" Tooth laughed, "Well its what's asked of us now at this age during this time. You'll get used to it. Anyways just wanted to say hi and also mention I will be staying after school today. Just one of you can stay with me or come back and get me that would be amazing." Bunny shrugged, "Have fun Jack." as he got to his feet.

The bell rang again, time for histroy, "Alright Tooth, I'll stay behind with you, but you owe me." Tooth grinned, "Oh thank you Jack. How about I walk with you to our next class together?" I smiled, "Sounds good, lets get going."

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, the final bell couldn't go fast enough, math was an absolute snore fest. I managed to survive it none the less. Bunny exchanged a few of his books he would need for the night and headed off. I did the same and met up with Tooth. I found her in the gymnasium, she squealed when I entered, "Look at you, you survived your first day." I laughed at her, she was always so full of energy, "So what's the reason for staying behind today?" She sat down and stretched out some, "Was going to practice for the next dance off with the school in Jersey." I raised an eyebrow, "So you finally picked up dancing, who did you find that could help you?" "That would be me." as I spun around to see Elsa. Tooth got up and hugged her, "And we are so going to finally kick their butts." Elsa nodded with a smile, "Yeah hopefully.<p>

I slowly made my way over to the bleachers, "I won't stand in your guys' way, I'll be over there." Tooth grinned, "Ok Jack, shouldn't take too long." Elsa smiled at the two, "You guys know each other?" Tooth nodded, "Yeah, he's my cousin, he just got here last week and well you know started here today." She nodded, "I did not know that, guess we will see more of each other. Well are you ready to start?" Tooth nodded, I couldn't help but feel excited about the fact that I could be seeing more of her. I watched Tooth grab the cd player and turn up their music. Both of them were giggling when they messed up almost immediately due to Tooth stepping off with the wrong foot. I couldn't help but chuckle myself, "Tooth do I really make you that nervous." She glanced my way, "Oh hush, I forgot one thing." as she hit the replay button.

I watched the two go at it as if almost battling every now and then. I was amazed by both of them, Tooth actually managed to do much better than I thought, and Elsa I was just mesmerized. Both girls were huffing slightly once they finished, but both with satisfied looks on their faces with what they accomplished. I got to my feet, "So is that a wrap?" Tooth bobbed her head, "Yup." Elsa grabbed her Jacket, "Well Tooth, I will see you tomorrow, great practice by the way." as she was putting her hair up to cool off. I am still surprised at how light her hair color was, almost wintery like.

"Elsa!"

We all turned to look, there stood Gregory. Elsa looked back at us, "Sorry guys, got to go. I'll see you tomorrow Tooth." as she rushed over. I watched as she approached, he wrapped his arm around her possesively, I couldn't tell what was being said, but watched as she pushed him away and they walked out the door. Tooth sighed shaking her head, "I feel bad for her at times." I glance at her out of curiosity, "Why, he doesn't hurt her does he?" Tooth looked back wide eyed, "Oh no, he would never do that to her. He just gets too over protective at times, always knowing where she is at, where she goes, what she does at times. That sort of thing." I glanced back where they were at and shook it off, "Doesn't sound like a good relationship." Tooth shruged as they walked out, "It's not my place to judge, she cares for him, I just wish she could be happy all the time without him being a constant nag."

Elsa's POV

It was a rather interesting day for me. Found out a new student was there, and was a cousin of my good friend. I was able to talk a moment with him during the chemistry class, and shortly during our dance practice, but that was rudely ended. I sat in the passenger seat next to Gregory as he drove us home. He hadn't said much since I told him to drop the issue earlier. I glance over at him, he was staring straight ahead keeping his eye on the road. I sighed, he glanced over at me, "I'm sorry Elsa, you know how I can be." I rolled my eyes, "I do, I just wish you would stop doing that to me, especially in front of Tooth. You know she's my friend." He chuckled lightly, "And I'm not?" I glanced at him, "Seriously, you know you are more than that to me." I watched a smile slip across his lips. I shook my head, "You are too much at times." He shrugged it off. I stared of at the passing buildings.

He glanced my way a moment, "Have any issues today?" I tensed slightly, my grasp tightening around my gloves, "No." knowing well what he was referring to. He nodded, "That's good to here. Once we get home, you can do what you need." I nodded. I stared down at my hands, wearing gloves were annoying, but a neccesity anymore. We pulled into the garage of the private condos. He entered the combination and the gates opened. We pulled into our assigned space, I yanked the door open and hopped out tossing my bag over my shoulder. I saw Gregory huff in annoyance, I really wasn't in the mood to be schouffered about. I approached the elevator and pressed the button. Gregory just stood next to me in cold silence. He was edgy today, which can never be a good thing.

The bell rang as it opened up, once inside, the doors shut, Gregory faced me grasping my chin, "Stop aggitating me. You know doing things like this get me going." I nodded, not wanting to uspet him further. The bell rang again hitting our floor, the doors opened and he escorted me out. We arrived at our place and he opened the door, I stepped through first. He shut the door, rather roughly, 'Yeah he's on edge today.' I thought to myself. Gregory tossed the keys onto the counter, he then faced me motioning his hands towards him. I set mine in his, he yanked the gloves off, "Go to the room, I will be in there shortly." I nodded and walked down the hall. We have one of the largest spaces this building offered. I slipped into the room, I glanced around and slowly released the pressure I had built up today. Frost, ice and snow crept up around the walls. I sighed in relief, this was only a temporary fix, but it helped take the edge off.

I glanced around, it was a winter wonderland, it calmed my nerves slightly, until the door opened and shut with a force. I turn to see Gregory standing there, I swallowed slowly. He made this room to be sound proof and able to withstand my powers. I glanced at him, he slowly removed his shirt as he approached. I knew when we were in here, I wasn't allowed to look at him directly unless he said other wise. I felt him grasp my chin tilting my head up, "You are free to look my love." I slowly glanced up, his eyes glowed yellow. He grinned, "Do you trust me?" I nodded, he growled, "Answer me properly." I shivered, "Yes." He grinned, pressing his lips to my forehead, "Are you relieved my love?" I nodded, "Yes." He grasped my arms slightly, I gasped, "Good to hear, are you ready?" I nodded again, "Yes." His lips gently pressed mine, I sighed into it, I felt him inhale when he pulled away. I gasped as I felt weakened slightly, he goraned in pleasure.

After moments of emptiness, I nearly collapsed, he caught me, "Easy love. Are you ok?" holding me in his arms. I nodded, "Y-yes. Just tired." He nodded, "That's all for today then. You rest, I will bring you something to eat momentarily." as he scooped me into his arms. We left the room, I was then brought in my own and set down. I shivered slightly, he covered me up, "I'll be back shortly, try not to do too much until then." as he walked out. I sighed as my body relaxed against the pillows, pulling the covers down slightly. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, it had been 45 minutes since we were in there. I sighed, "That was longer than last time." I glanced over to see Gregory returning, "Here, eat this, it will help." I sat up more and took the plate and ate the fruit on it. I glanced at him, "You're sessions are growing stronger Gregory, not to mention longer. Are you sure you are ok?" He grimmaced, "They are sustaining the hunger, don't worry."

I sighed, "I trust you Gregory you know that, but what if I fail to give you what you need?" He sighed, his hand tracing along my cheek, "Don't worry my love, it will be plenty. Now rest, I will see you in the monring." as he got to his feet. I nodded and finished my food. He shut the door behind him, I sat my plate aside feeling satisfied. I worry now more than ever, he's requiring more energy to feed off of, I can only provide so much. I fear the worst could happen if he's not truly satisfied. I settled into my bed and sleep overwhelmed me.

**Ok my lovelies, please tell me what you think. The idea here is that this is all set in modern times, yes there is the guardians like before, only slightly different. I am sure you could piece together that Gregory Black is oviously Pitch Black here, but here's the catch everyone, Pitch Black isn't really here yet. This will be before he becomes himself lol. At least that's the goal here. Guardians are there to find out what's going on, they are unaware of Gregory's dark abilities nor Elsa's powers, they just know they are looking for answers as to why Manny is finding something on the radar. So please review, let me know what you think. Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here we go with chapter 2, obviously lol. I am enjoying this so far as well as my future plans with this if all goes well lol. Hopefully I can keep everyone entertained. Yes this will eventually be a Jelsa fiction lol I just have to build that part up gradually. I have ready many where I am like oh come on already lets get that going, or why hasn't it happened yet lol so now it's my turn to make that sort of suspense for all you lovely readers lol. yes it will suck for me as well, but I really don't want to rush in. But anyways enough ranting here, lets get on with what you all came here to read, unless you just skip to the start of the story, then by all means this is nothing for you lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa POV

I rolled over when I heard the sound of my alarm going off. I still feel drained from last night, but nothing I can't handle. I slap the button down and stretched and yawned. I really just wanted to bury myself back under the covers and just sleep. Like Gregory will like that idea, so I dragged myself out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I all but blinded myself when I flicked the switch on turning on the lights. I staggered over to my sink and glanced in the mirror, "Great." sighing at the dark circles under my eyes. I shrugged it off turning on the water to my shower and yanking my clothes off. I quickly stepped in not caring what the temp was, as long as it wasn't scalding hot. I leaned back letting the water just soak everything, my thoughts wandering to three years ago.

_I sat there in my room sobbing. Anna was on the other side trying to get my attention, but I just sat there in silence. I couldn't let her in, no matter how much I needed her. Eventually she gave up and I heard her bare feet padding down the hall and her slamming the door. I choked back another sob, why was this happening? What did my parents do to deserve such a fate? What was I going to do now, especially with the way I am. I glanced up from where I buried my face in my knees. Through teary eyes, my room was an explosion of ice and snow. Anna would never be safe with me, at least our cousins were able to help us._

_I jumped when I heard a knock on my door, followed my his voice. I panicked slightly, "Go away!." He held his ground, "Elsa, you can't lock yourself away forever. Just let me help you." I shivered as more ice crept up the walls, "You can't Gregory, no one can." my heart racing against my chest. I heard him try to turn my door knob, I instantly froze it. I heard him stiffen, "Elsa, I know what you are going through, just open the door." I just shook my head refusing to budge, "N-no!" Silence fell. Just the sound of my breathing and the ice cracking around me. I glanced down at my hands, these cursed hands. I saw a shadow, it must be his from on the other side of the door, but wait it moved. Not like a normal shadow, but it grew inwards from underneath my door. _

_I jumped away from the door, my heart pounding from fear. "Elsa." I heard his voice coo softly. I backed up onto my bed, the shadow just grew. I felt my powers grow in intensity, my finger tips practically begged for relief. The shadow began to take shape, I felt a gasp escape from my parted lips, it was Gregory. His eyes glowed yellow, he stared right into my soul it seemed. I struggled to even speak, but he broke the silence, "You are not the only one that is cursed Elsa." I felt my hand reach my mouth, I was terrified, but at the same time I wasn't. He approached me, he held his hand out, "Elsa, come with me. We can help each other." I slowly took his hand, he grasped it and pulled me to him. I felt safe._

"Elsa!"

I jumped and gasped for air coming out from the water. He knocked again, "Elsa are you ok?" I sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought. I'll be out shortly." as I quickly finished up. I shut the water off and grabbed a towel and quickly dried off. Wrapping the towel around my body, I left the bathroom to grab some clothes. After finding something presentable, I dropped them on the bed, "Elsa what's on your mind." I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice from the corner of my room. I hate when he does that hiding in the shadows trick, "Gregory, seriously I am fine." He rolled his eyes, "You froze the pipe down stairs, what is bothering you?" I shrugged, "I was remembering when you and I first met alright? Now can I please get dressed alone?"

He smirked getting to his feet and stood in front of me, his finger tugging a strand of hair behind my ear, "I remember that day quite well, you were the first person I have ever shown this to." his thumb lingering on my cheek. I sighed, "I know, you were the only one who knew as well." His lips meeting mine for a moment, "I'll see you down stairs." as he left the room shutting the door behind him. I let another sigh out, and quickly got myself dressed. I really do appreciate the relationship we have, it's just not what I expected to happen. He's far from the romantic type I want, but I do care for him and I know he cares for me. I just wish there was something more than just our bond we have with our cursed abilities. I quickly braided my hair not wanting to fight with drying it. I applied some light makeup and grabbed my bag.

I made my way to the kitchen, he was sitting down reading the newspaper. I hopped onto the bar stool across from him, I took an apple and bit into it. He sat it down and smiled, "You look lovely today." I smiled back, "Thanks. Are you able to come to classes today, or are you needed elsewhere?" He shrugged, "I won't be there today, I have to meet with a few of the other members today. I will drop you off and come pick you up." I nodded, yanking out some of my homework from my bag. I glanced it over, I had a free period before my math class, that would give me time to work on it. I shoved it back into the bag, tossing the apple into the trash, "Well I'm ready whenever you are." He nodded and got to his feet. We left the condo and made our way to the garage. I couldn't wait to get to school, and actually get to enjoy some time with Tooth without mister tag along.

Jack's POV

I was literally dragged out of the bed this morning by Tooth whom was also nagging at me about needing to shower before hand. I rolled my eyes, "Alright Tooth I'm up, what's the big deal?" as she shoved me some clothes and pushed me into the bathroom, "You have to get moving or we will be late." I sighed, "You mean I have to do this again?" as she glared at me. "Of course you dork, school is Monday through Friday, now hurry up. North doesn't want us to be late." as she slammed the door. I groaned and quickly took my shower. I hopped out and dried off, I glanced at the clothes, they must be new. I rolled my eyes and yanked them on. I felt a scratch on my back, I glanced at a tag, yup they were new alright. I quickly tugged at it and made my way to the kitchen.

I hopped onto the counter and was shoved off my Tooth, "That's what a table is for." shooing me into said direction. I rolled my eyes only to receive a play slap in return, I couldn't help but laugh. Bunny glanced at me, "Morning sleeping beauty, ready for another day?" I shrugged, "How was I supposed to know I had to do this every day. Perhaps we can make a snow day happen and we can all just sleep in." as I leaned back in a chair. North glared at me over his morning paper, "Don't even think about it Jack, we are here to figure out what's going on. Not cause a winter blizzard in the middle of September. Besides, Manny mentioned he saw darkness last night, but it's something he hasn't seen before." I sighed, "Well who know's what that is, it can be anything, how are we to find that out?" taking a bite of toast. North went back to reading his paper, "By going to school and you keeping an eye out for anything strange. Manny has informed us that it's someone who is young, so they are very new to all of this."

Bunny laughed, "Got to love newbies and these sorts of things happening, kind of like when you first started off Jack." grinning his way. I choked on my toast, "I don't know what you're talking about Bunny." Bunny grinned wider, "Keep telling yourself that mate. You still hold the record for the most embarrassing power usage." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Bunny, at least I hold records for something." watching him glare my direction. North sighed, "Alright you two cut it out. Get yourselves to school before you're late." We both just shrugged it off and headed towards the car. Tooth was ahead and she jumped into the front seat., "I call shot gun." I grinned and jumped into the driver's seat, Bunny glared, "Oi, you there, in the back." I glanced at him, "Keys please." holding my hand out. Bunny rolled his eyes and yanked me to the back, "Not happening Frost, you don't have a driver's license." I pouted, "This sucks, how do you get one?"

Tooth looked back, "Drivers training of course. I'm sure North could get you signed up for it." I shrugged, "Who needs a car when you can ride the wind, much more faster." I leaned back. Bunny rolled his eyes and started the car, "Not unless you want to cause a panic in the city." I shrugged, "Might liven things up a bit." Tooth beamed, "Oh we can take him around the city this weekend. Might take the edge off his curiosity." I grinned and play pouted, "Oh please Bunny, can't we go?" Bunny wasn't amused, "Oi Jack, just knock it off, I already have one girl next to me, I don't need a second." I glared, "That's just mean there Bunny, you hurt my innocent feelings." I play cried. Tooth laughed, Bunny rolled his eyes, "You are such a dork." I nodded with a grin, "Nope just a child at heart."

It did't take long before we were finally back at the school. I hopped out and grabbed my bag, "Another day of this, I hope I don't die from boredom." Tooth grabbed her bag and stood next to me, "It's not that bad Jack, besides there is a dance coming up in December, you should go." Bunny grinned, "Oh I'd pay good money to see Jack all fancied up and made to act proper." Tooth glanced over at him, "It's a dance Bunny, not a ball from our generation." I just smirked, "I wager a challenge then, I will go, but on one condition. Bunny has to go too, and on a date." Bunny's eyes widened, "What do you mean date?" I grinned wider, "It's a dance Bunny, therefore you must bring a date with you, and you have to, and no you can't bring Tooth, she doesn't count." Bunny blushed slightly, I knew he had a crush on her, "Fine then, but you will also need a date. Let's see if you can even snag someone, and you can't use your snowflake charm either." I grinned, "Like I need it, who can resist this."

Tooth slapped us both upside the head, "Enough you two, I'd be surprised if either of you end up with anyone at that rate. I'll see you guys later." as she wandered off. I glanced at Bunny, "How can she say such hurtful things, I mean I know you might struggle some, but no need to be harsh." I teased. He grinned at me, "Oh I have something you will never have. Girls can't resist." I raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is that you overgrown kangaroo?" He grinned, "My accent. Catch ya later." as he mock saluted me and went inside. I rolled my eyes and began to get inside, a fancy black Corvette pulled up, "Hello mister fancy pants." he watched as Elsa hopped out of the car tugging her bag over her shoulder. Shutting the door she headed for the entrance and Gregory drove off. I felt a smirk grow across my face, now's my chance to get to know her better without mister annoyance.

I quickly made my way over and managed to get ahead and opened the door, "Well if it isn't Ms. Snow." She nearly jumped, but smiled none the less, "Oh, morning Jack. Thank you." as she walked through. I followed, "So where's mister grumpy?" She sighed, "Jack, he's not as bad as you, or anyone for that matter, may think." as she approached her locker. I leaned against the one next to it, "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by it." She nodded, "I know, I'm the only one who really understands him, and he understands me." as she exchanged a few of her books. I crossed my arms, "Well that's always a good thing to have. So he's able to miss class, I'd love to have that." She smiled, "Yeah, he has his business to attend to, the school has worked with him so he can be there. Technically, he's already graduated, he just comes for me." closing her locker.

I raised an eyebrow, "If I'd graduate, I'd be gone. Sounds like a stalker." She glared at him, "He is not." I held my hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like a jerk, just sounds very possessive over you." She sighed, "You wouldn't understand, Jack. He's more of protective. I didn't have it easy when I first came here. He helped me out, I am only returning the favor by helping him." as she entered the classroom. I followed, luckily we had the first period together, "I see. Again I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She smiled at me again, "It's ok Jack, you didn't." I ran my fingers through my hair, "Well can I make it up to you somehow?" She nodded, "If you want." motioning the seat next to hers. I sat down, "Alright, now to think of something." pretending to think. She giggled lightly and shook her head, "You are interesting Jack, but glad to have met you." Ms. Gothel entered the class room and began the lesson. I couldn't help but feel my inner child light up and dance around. I was actually going to get to know her.

Classes were boring, I barely managed to get through most of them, except for gym. I dragged my feet to the cafeteria, I for once was starving. I quickly grabbed some food, I felt a bump to my side, all sad thoughts were gone, "Hey Jack, care to sit with me and your cousin?" I couldn't help but nod like an idiot and followed her to their table. Tooth bounced up and down, "Oh hey Jack, thought you would be sitting with Bunny again." as she scooched herself over for them. We both sat our tray down and sat down with her, "Well I was, but then I couldn't refuse the offer of such a pretty girl." Elsa felt her cheeks flush, Tooth giggled, "Jack play nice." I rolled my eyes, "I was." taking a bite of my sandwich. I felt an arm wrap around me putting me into a headlock, "Oi, you've left me for the girls table?" I chuckled, "You're just jealous of my irresistible charm there Bunny. The ladies enjoy my company."

Both Tooth and Elsa laughed, Bunny released his hold, "Scootch over mate, I'm not being left behind." more of pushing me aside on the bench. I rolled my eyes, Elsa grinned, "So are you related or friends?" Tooth grinned, "He's another one of my cousins." Elsa nodded, "Well I do apologize, I had no idea. Nice to meet you." Bunny grinned, "Pleasure is all mine darlin'." taking a bite of his french fries. Tooth squealed, "Oh this is so nice, getting to sit together." I playfully pinched her cheek, "Anything for our favorite cousin." She slapped my hand away, "Oh cut it out." Elsa just chuckled at us, "You guys must be pretty close." I nodded, "Very much. What about you, any family besides Gregory." She sighed, "I have a sister, but she lives with our cousin in California. After my parents died three years ago, she went with them, I stayed here with Gregory." not wanting to address the matter further.

I nodded, "I'm sorry to hear, I didn't mean to pry." She shook her head, "No it's fine, guess you never really get over things, no matter how long ago it was." Tooth beamed, "Hey we are going to go show Jack around the city this weekend, perhaps you can join us?" She pondered it a moment, "I'll have to see. Not sure what plans we have this weekend are, plus I think I'm working, but I will let you know." My insides told me there was something more to this relationship of theirs, but didn't want to press it further. The bell rang, lunch was over. We all got to our feet, time for more classes. We said our goodbyes and then headed our separate ways.

* * *

><p>The final bell told everyone it was finally over, I quickly grabbed my bags and made my way towards my locker and tossed aside what I didn't need. After I slammed it shut I hurried towards the exit. I was the first to get there, followed by Tooth, then later Bunny. Tooth sighed, "For once I actually have no homework." I rolled my eyes, "Oh rub it in." tossing my bag inside the back seat. I spotted Elsa across the street, she was checking her phone, making a face. "One second guys, be right back." as I walked over to her. Bunny shouted, "Oi hurry up I want to go already, I will leave you mate." She sat herself on a bench pulling out a book when I finally got to her, "Hey Elsa, was just wanting to ask you something," making up an excuse, "Are you alright?" changing the topic. She glanced up at me, "Oh I'm fine, just going to be here a while. Gregory got held up, said he would be home at five."<p>

I glanced at my watched, "That's like two hours from now, I'm sure we can give you a ride home?" as I glanced back. I growled, "On second thought, scratch that, looks like Bunny meant he'd leave me." She chuckled, "It's fine Jack, I'll be alright." I sat next to her, "Well at least I can keep you company until someone comes back for me." She closed her book, "Well we could always catch a bus." I grinned, "Sure, or I can walk you home. It is a rather nice day out." She nodded and smiled, "Sure, I'd like that." pulling her bag onto her shoulder. I gently took it, "Allow me, mine is in the car, it's the least I can do for you." She smiled, "Thanks." as we headed off.

Once we made it towards the city, I glanced around, "Wow, this place is crazy busy. I haven't really seen it before except through a car window." She smiled, "Where exactly did you come from?" I hesitated, but found my words, "I was from Burgess, small town, not many people." She she nodded, "Well this must be such a big change for you." I shrugged, "It's not a bad thing, I'm just happy I was able to make friends, especially with someone like you." I saw her cheeks turn pink, "I'm sorry that was too forward." She shook her head, "No you're fine, and I'm glad I met you as well. It's nice to have more friends than just two." I nodded, "So what do you do for fun around here?" She shrugged, "There's lots of things, preferably, I enjoy the ice skating rink when winter hits." I raised an eyebrow, "You enjoy winter?" She nodded shyly, "I do, I don't know why, it's just very beautiful."

I couldn't believe it, I felt my insides do a back flip. I felt her gazing at me, "Hey, how about a quick stop before we reach my place." stopping outside a small shop. I glanced up, it was an ice cream parlor, I nodded, "Sure, sounds good to me." as I held the door open for her. We walked in, the aroma of chocolates, ice cream, and fresh cones hit us. She grinned and walked up to the counter, this was a new side to her I haven't seen yet. She glanced at the displays, she mentioned what she wanted before glancing at me, "What are you going to get?" I glanced at the stuff and asked for just a simple ice cream cone with chocolate. I grabbed my wallet out and paid for them and we sat down with our order. She ordered a simple vanilla cone and nibbled on it, a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but grin back, "You are just like Tooth, all happy and not a sad thought in the world."

She shrugged, "I can't help it, it's been a while since I last had this. Gregory is usually very busy when we are home during the week. Plus he's not a fan of this sort of thing." taking another lick. I shook my head, "He's not human then, what type of person doesn't like ice cream." She all but choked at my first statement, but then shook her head afterwards trying to hide it with a giggle, "I know right." Hmm, she's good, but not as clever as me, but I'm not going to press. She glanced at me, "So how's yours? Do you like, this is one of my favorite places." I nodded, "Very good, perhaps we can come again one day. Care to try?" holding it for her. She hesitated slightly before she nodded and reached for it, too easy, I dabbed her nose with it. She squealed slightly and pulled back, "You are so mean." she grinned.

I shrugged, "No I am just talented." I watched her grin turn mischievously before I felt her's smack my chin, I sat there open mouthed. She laughed, "There, now we're even." grabbing a napkin wiping hers off. I did the same, "Too-shay my lady." as we finished cleaning up. We finished our ice cream and began heading back to her place. She glanced around, "We're almost there, thanks again for walking with me. I've enjoyed the company." smiling. I smiled back, "Pleasure was all mine." It didn't take long, but we were outside her building, "Well thanks again Jack, it was fun. I'll see you to tomorrow?" I nodded, "Definitely." I couldn't help but smile, I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. She was almost like me, except a girl, too bad she wasn't born from the moon.

"Elsa!"

We both jumped when we saw Gregory walking our way. She shook her head, "I thought you were going to be home late?" He stopped in front of us, he glared my way, "I was, but it let off early, I was on my way to get you. What on earth were you doing walking the city at this hour?" She sighed, "It's fine, I'm fine, Jack walked me home." He glanced my way, "Thank you." I could tell he'd rather bite his tongue off than say what he just did. I nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow Elsa." as I made my way back. I had no idea how to get back just yet, but as soon as I could I'd give them a call from a payphone. I glanced back, watched as Elsa was dragged inside and she glanced back a second before she continued walking inside. Something about him just irritated me so.

Elsa's POV

I was having such a care free time, but then it was all back to being serious when Gregory showed up. I could tell he was agitated, he never liked anyone besides Tooth, and he tolerated her for my sake. I sat my bag down on the table, he leaned on the counter, "He didn't try anything with you did he?" Wow, way to be straight to the point, I shook my head, "No, why would you think that?" He sat there with a smug look on his face, "I'm just looking out for you." I sighed in frustration, "Gregory I'm fine, if there was something wrong I'd tell you." I felt him approach, grasping my hands, yanking my gloves off, "Don't lie to me." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not lying Gregory, just drop it already. If you want the truth, you are the one who is bothering me." tugging my hands back.

I walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass, I felt so uneasy that once my hand grasped the glass it shattered from my ice. I gasped from the pain, Gregory was immediately at my side examining my hand. I winced when he carefully removed a piece of glass, "Let's get you cleaned up." sitting me at the table. He quickly grabbed the first aid kit and set to work on my hand, "You know Elsa, we've always been honest with each other. I thought you trusted me." I sighed, "You know I do, just lately you have been really pushing me. Both mentally and physically." gasping when he cleaned the wound. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to. You know I how I can be, I can't help it." wrapping my hand up. I placed my good hand on the side of his face, "I know, just I need some space. I'll still help you, but I can't tonight."

He nodded, "I understand, it is a lot for me to ask of you. I'll be in my room, rest up tonight." getting to his feet. He kissed my head gently before departing. I watched him leave down the hall, sighing I decided to work on my homework for the night. Time past rather quickly, I finished off the snack I grabbed earlier and sat my pencil down. My paper for English was completed, now I just have physics then I'll be done. I grabbed the book opening to the correct page and began to read. I heard a loud noise and got to my feet. I walked out into the hall, another noise was made followed my grunting. I made my way to his room and opened the door, it was empty, "Gregory?" I heard him yell and I went to the special room down the hall, I swung the door open. He was on the ground, his shadows flowing from his hands.

I felt myself gasp at him, his power has grown stronger just as I feared. He must have heard me enter the room for his glowing yellow eyes spotted me. I couldn't help, but stumble back, his eyes holding something frightening, "G-Gregory?" He growled, from pain I don't know, I tried to approach, he held up his hand, "N-No!" he screamed. I froze where I stood, "Let me help you, you need to contain this." I watched his body jerk, he wanted to say no, but his power was winning the battle. A wicked grin grew on his face, his voice changing slightly, "Yes my sweet, I would like that very much." I felt his shadows snatch my wrist, he yanked me towards him. I gasped when I felt my body was pinned between him and the wall behind me. His eyes holding nervousness, it must be him, but the yellow continued to glow showing his power side.

His fingers trailed along my cheek, my body shivering at his touch. I heard it speak again, "May I have a taste?" his lips hovering above my own. I slowly nodded, if this is what he needs, then so be it. His lips were on mine, I gasped feeling my body weaken slightly. I felt emptiness, alone, and afraid. I heard him groan in response, my energy escaping me. He was the only thing able to keep me from falling to the floor. My eyelids felt heavy, I felt my body gasping for air when his lips were off mine. I glanced at him through hazed eyes, his no longer glowing yellow, his voice shaking, "I'm so sorry Elsa, I had to." and I felt my mind go blank and then nothing.

**Ok lets have this end here for now. My idea here is a version of how Pitch Black came to be, of course in a modern day atmosphere lol. These two, Gregory and Elsa are obviously powerful and know nothing else than that they were cursed with the powers they have. Things will explain further as the story goes on, but that's the general idea lol. Idk thought it would be fun to try a different approach lol. Anywho, write me a review, tell me what you think, and until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Chapter 3 here we go lol. Lets see if I can get more people interested lol. I know the chapters seem boring, I can't help that, cause I think they can be boring too, but I do tend to add some entertaining things later, as well as other things lol. So yeah I'll stop wasting time and get this going. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack's POV

I finally managed to get myself home, no thanks to anyone. I slumped down on the couch, North came in and nudged my foot, "Get up Jack, we have a meeting and have been waiting on you." I rolled my eyes and literally rolled off the couch onto the floor, my feet were killing me. I haven't had to use my feet to get places in like who knows when. I felt North yank me to my feet, "Come on Jack, stop being so dramatic." I grinned as I walked into the kitchen, everyone was at the table, "So what's this about?" North cleared his throat, "Well Manny just informed Sandy that he saw more darkness. Only this time it was strong enough to show us a location. Quite frightening if you ask me." We all just sat there unsure of what to say. Bunny looked up, "So what does he want us to do?" North sighed, "Have to check it out soon. It's almost dark enough outside, we should be able to sneak out without notice. Jack, you and Bunny will go check it out, you two are least to attract any attention."

I glanced at Bunny, he nodded, "Sounds good to me. So does this mean I get to skip school tomorrow?" North glared, "No it doens't Jack, you still have to show up." I pouted, Bunny just laughed at me, "Come on mate, it's not that bad." I rolled my eyes, "If I am in my human form I will feel the side affects of being tired. If someone would let me just go out as myself, I would be fine." as I looked at North from the corner of my eyes. He sighed, "Fine, but you will remain unnoticed. We can't afford to be seen." I shrugged, "Only people who see us are kids, what's the big deal?" North glanced at me, "It will stir up unwanted attention. You know kids get excited, parents will become concerned, especially when it's not even your season yet." I nodded, he had a point, "Alright, I'll be careful. So where are we going?"

North grabbed paper and a pen, he scribbled down the information and handed it to us, "That's the address, that's all we know." I glanced at the paper and nodded, "Alright, sounds good. When do you want us to leave, and if any problems arise, what should we do?" North shrugged, "Handle it with care, don't be reckless. Do what you think is necessary." as he sat down. Bunny spoke up, "Come on Jack, lets go get ready, we can take a tunnel." I rolled my eyes, "I'd rather fly, I'll meet you there." Bunny rolled his eyes, "What is wrong with taking the tunnel?" I laughed, "Many things Bunny, many things."

A few hours later, it was almost 11:30, we went outback, Bunny tapped his foot, a hole appearing and jumped through, "See you there." as it closed up behind him. I grabbed my staff and lept into the oncoming wind, I took off straight up. I needed to keep high enough so people wouldn't notice me. This was hard considering most buildings were pretty damn high already. I quickly ascended and made my way to the address in no time at all. I glanced around before I landed. Bunny leaned against the wall, 'Took you long enough." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah well it was relaxing for me." I glanced around at my surroundings. I looked at the paper again, "It says that building right there." as I pointed. I felt uneasy for a moment, Bunny shook my shoulder, "What's wrong Jack?" I shook my head, "I was here earlier today, this was where I dropped Elsa off."

Bunny glanced back at the building, "It did just say this building, never said specifically a number to the right home. So stop being so paranoid." I couldn't help it, if there was something bad in there, I definitely didn't want her anywhere near it. We quickly crossed the street with ease, and managed to hop the gate unnoticed and entered the building. It was rather nice I had to admit. We glanced around, nothing seemed to be out of order. We gave it a few run around before we met back up. Bunny sighed, "I've got nothing." I nodded, "Yeah me too. Whatever was here, isn't here anymore. Let's head back." as we made our way back to the exit.

Random POV

I watched as these two appeared out of nowhere. I glanced back at the door, I quickly shut it. I slipped into the shadows carefully, this would be too easy. Obviously these people were here for a reason, but can't say I recognize them. I used the shadows to lurk down to the bottom floor. As they were about to leave, the caught site of a dark figure from under the door. I watched as they looked at it concerned like, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I caused a small panic for the person inside, I had to throw the trail off to someone else. I couldn't risk them meddling with my affairs. They quickly ran over and entered the home, the man passed out, he was old, I do believe I scared him to death so to speak. I disappeared with ease. I went back to my place. I went back into my room, she still remained there on the floor where he left her.

I carefully picked her up, she was definitely weakened from my earlier feeding. She was not the brightest to allow me to do what I did, but she was the only source of fear I had to feed off of. I laid her down in her bed, she moaned slightly. I glanced over her features, she was definitely eye catching, I can give her that. Her powers were also extraordinary, but she only knows him, not me. I grin to myself, she doesn't know me yet, she will become curious after tonight. If I left anything for her to remember that is. My hand traced the outline of her face, she winced slightly, she knows I am here. I retreat slightly, and get to my feet. I made my way to the door back to my own room. I entered my bathroom, glancing in the mirror. My eyes glowed bright and yellow, but something behind it was there. I felt my body shake slightly, he's still strong enough. I chuckled, "Soon, I will be free from this prison. I just need the right motivation to arise." my voice rasped.

Gregory's POV

I gasped and felt my body slump forward. I glanced back in the mirror. Everything appeared normal. This power of mine is growing stronger. It begs for more fear, to be fed, to satisfy its cravings. I sighed, Elsa can only help me so much, but I fear this will kill her if she keeps persisting with helping. My body trembles more, I have to check on her. I glance around my room, she's not there. I panicked slightly, where did she go? I ran around the condo, I found her in her bed in her room. She laid there breathing heavily. There was no way she could have gotten there by herself. I sat down next to her, I go to reach for her, but pulled back. I've done enough to her already.

I get back to my feet, I pull her blankets up to cover her. This would be interesting to see how this goes come morning. I go back down the hall and back into the special room. I closed the door behind me. I felt my energy still there, ready to burst. I had to release it somehow, but I need a host for it to feed off of. I feel so cursed, at least Elsa didn't have this as bad.

_No she never has._

I jumped around, "Who's there? Who are you?" I shouted.

_Just your true self hiding behind the mask._

"What do you want?" I demanded.

_You deny our hunger. Go and get her, she's offered herself to us._

I groaned, my head pounded, "No, she's gone through enough tonight."

_Then we must gather more._

I glanced around trying to find the voice. I couldn't just grab people, someone would notice. It's why we made the deal to help each other.

_You grow stronger, I grow stronger, we need more fear._

"I can't just snatch people off the streets, someone will see. Elsa will see." I panicked.

_Then trust me to help you, we can use nightmares of anyone, no need for a physical host._

"Nightmares? How do you do that?" I glanced around, I faced my floor length mirror. I see my eyes glowing yellow.

_I will show you. But you must trust me._

"Fine then." I sighed. I felt myself walking towards the door. I walked down the hall, we entered her room. "No, she is not to be touched."

_She will not feel a thing._

"How do I know you are not lying?" I demanded again.

_Trust me. Or else this hunger will only grow, I will grow, next time we may just kill her._

I panicked. I couldn't allow that to happen. I slowly nodded. I hovered over her, my hand outstretched over her. I watched, golden sand appeared, "What is this?"

_Her dreams. It's something that has been around for centuries, only now you can see it because of me._

I felt my hand touch it slightly, my dark energy tapping into it. The golden sand turned to blackness, I watched as she winced. A nightmare unfolded before my eyes, I felt the hunger reaching the rim inside me. I heard him his, to find that it was me, I felt the fear enter my body. It was like ecstasy. I heard her gasp, and I snapped from my haze. She slumped back into her bed, I backed off. I quickly ran from the room back to my own slamming it shut. I sat on my bed, my head in my hands.

_Feel better._

"Just go away!" I shouted. I rolled onto my side. I blocked everything out. Silence filled the room, I stared into my mirror across the way. My eyes still glowed yellow, my mouth forming a grin. I was losing control of this.

Elsa's POV

The next morning, I felt horrible. I sat up only to collapse back onto the bed. I glanced around the room, I don't remember much, or how I got there. I just remember helping Gregory, and then nothing. I just remember the nightmares I had, then it was almost alive feeling. I rolled out of my bed slowly, I tried to get to my feet, but collapsed with a thud. I heard feet stomping before my door burst open. Speak of the devil, he scolded me, "What are you doing out of bed?" as he picked me up gently. He placed me back in my bed, "I thought I was to be getting ready for school." I glared at me, "No, you are in no condition to be going anywhere." as he sat down next to me. I felt my body shiver when he was close, there was something off about him. He glanced at me, "What's wrong?"

I swallowed hard before I responded, "What happened last night?" He looked away, "You passed out during a session." I could tell that wasn't all of it, "Gregory, don't you dare lie to me, what else?" He never did look my way, "Look I told you to stay out last night, I lost control for a moment. I took whatever I could from you and you passed out from it." I sighed, and a tucked myself back into the covers. I turned myself away from him. I felt him touch my arm, I jerked from his touch, it was very uneasy feeling. He sighed, "Elsa I am very sorry, I didn't mean for it to go the way it did." I knew he was telling the truth there, but the fact that it took him for almost draining me entirely to finally understand he needed more, that's what hurt. "Please say something Elsa?" trying to embrace me. I didn't want his pity right now, "We have always been honest with each other, you tell me and have scolded me in doing so, but yet you can't be with me. That hurts."

I could tell he was hurt by this, he got to his feet and left. I heard my door shut, I felt tears forming and cloud my vision. I turned to reach for my phone, I pulled it close and opened it to type a message. Tooth would be concerned if I wasn't there today without telling her. Right now I just wanted and needed a friend who could be here for me. Gregory has always been there for me, and today he was a stranger to me.

I was startled from my thoughts when I heard pounding on our front door. I slowly got to my feet, I wobbled slightly and managed to reach my door. I cracked it open and peeked out. More pounding was heard, and I heard Gregory muttering stuff as he approached and opened the door. I spotted officers standing there. I slowly emerged from the door and slumped against the wall in the hall, I overheard that someone from down stairs was dead and they were questioning everyone. They spotted me and motioned me to come forth, I could tell Gregory was angry that I was out of bed again. They looked at me, "Are you alright miss?" I nodded, "Just woke up sick was all. What's going on?" They nodded, "We are investigating a death from three floors down, could be possible murder, but that is just rumor at the moment."

I felt my eyes widen, Gregory glanced at me, "Elsa it's ok, they said it was just rumored to be the murder." the officers asked if they could speak to us each privately to ensure things were ok. Gregory nodded, I sat down at the table first. They looked at me and pulled out their note pads, "Alright, your name and age?" I swallowed, "Elsa Snow and I'm 17."

"How long have you been here?"

I licked my lips, "I've lived here for three years now. I've been with him since my parent's passed away."

"And his name is Gregory Black correct?"

I nodded.

"And has he ever shown any form of aggression? To you or anyone?"

I choked, "Excuse me?"

"Just standard procedures miss."

I sighed, "No he's never shown anything bad, not in that manner. Not to me or to anyone, he's had my back since my parent's died."

"Alright, and where were you two around 2:45 am?"

I recalled passing out, but they didn't need to know that part, "I was asleep, Gregory was taking care of me since I went to bed early. I wasn't feeling the best and I can't say I am now either."

"We understand, thank you for you patience with us. You may go back to resting and we will talk with him."

I nodded and got to my feet. I passed Gregory along the way to the living room. He eyed me carefully, something wasn't quite right about all of this, and I had a feeling he knew something about this. Everything scared me. I took a seat in my living room. An officer was there with me to make sure I didn't try anything, not that I would, but I guess that's their protocol.

Moments later I heard Gregory shouting about how absurd all of this was. I got to my feet, the officer spoke, "Easy miss." I glanced at him, and then back towards the kitchen, "What's going on?" "Just relax, everything is fine." trying to keep me calm. I felt scared more than I was before. More shouting was heard, followed my screaming. I jumped at the sounds, the officer ran into the room. I panicked, "What's happening?" as I followed. Gregory was unleashing his dark shadows, the one officer was down, the second was pinned to the wall. The third officer came in and aimed his weapon at him, "Stand down." Gregory turned to face him, his eyes yellow and glowing again. I felt fear run through my veins, those eyes struck a memory. I remember seeing them last night before I blacked out.

The officer he had pinned gasped and was released, he appeared to be dead, fear written all over his face. The third officer kept his aim, "I said stand down sir." Gregory grinned and I heard him chuckle, "You cannot hurt me, you are much too afraid, it smells good." I watched as the man shot at him, the bullet going right through him. Gregory tsked, "Naughty, naughty. That just won't do officer." as his shadows grasped him. I heard him scream from fear and then nothing. He released the man to the floor with a loud thud. I stood there in the door way unable to move. He turned to face me, "Hello my sweet." I backed slowly.

Jack's POV

After the incident with the older gentleman, Bunny and I decided to stick around for the rest of the night. We managed to contact North to let him know we wouldn't be home, that something was definitely there. He understood, and we stuck it out. Nothing else happened for the remainder of the night, the police were contacted when a maid was doing routine checks and spotted him. We kept ourselves hidden, which was easy in our non human form. We watched them continue to investigate the entire building. Bunny kept to the room where the man died and investigated it further. I followed the police around listening to what they were saying. I watched as they knocked on the last floor, which was only one condo due to it's size. I noticed Gregory opening the door, they walked in and began their investigation.

I was about to go in and follow, but Bunny got my attention. He told me I needed to come with him for a moment. I rolled my eyes and followed. We entered the home, "Alright Bunny what's going on?" He glanced at me, "There is something that isn't quite right here that the police cannot notice." he said pointing. I glanced over and shrugged, "What shadows?" Bunny rolled his eyes, "Look closer Jack, it's not just shadows." as he tossed a random object towards it. The shadow recoiled, ok that got my attention. Bunny nodded, "Exactly, I've never seen this before, we need to let North in on this. He will want to know." I nodded, "Definitely. You go on ahead, I want to get in on this last interview, it's with mister grumpy himself."

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Yeah and you want to see Elsa again. Fine, just get back to the house once you are finished." I nodded and we headed off in our separate directions. I managed to get to her floor once more, but how to get in without being noticed. I went outside and scanned the area, found an open window, and slipped inside. I glanced around, it was a bathroom, "Great sneak in there Jack, you found the bathroom of all the rooms." as I slipped out carefully. I froze when I saw that it was Elsa's room. Luckily it was empty and I slipped out into the hallway.

I watched as Elsa retreated back to the living room. She sat there obviously scared out of her mind over what was happening. The officer watched over her, that's when everything went wrong. I heard a bunch of screaming going on in the other room. The officer with her ran in, she followed and stood there watching the horror unfold. Gregory was not himself, obviously, and managed to kill the two officers with him, the third was about to be. Elsa watched and he noticed her, "Hello my sweet." I heard him speak. His eyes were glowing yellow, his voice was different, his appearance was something of a nightmare. She backed away slowly. I couldn't sit here any more and watch him torment her. I lept into the air and shot frost from my staff, the man completely caught off guard and stumbled back.

I stood between him and Elsa, whom screamed at my presence. I glanced back quickly at her, "I'm here to help." as I turned to face Gregory again, if that even was him. He glared at me, "And who are you? You are definitely a new face? Wait I saw you last night lurking about." I rolled my eyes, my staff aimed at him, "Well you seem to know more about me than I do you, so lets cut to the chase, who are you?" He grinned, "Just someone passing through, just like you are." I snorted, "I'm not passing by, I was sent to find out the cause of things here, looks like it all points to you, now I will ask again, who are you?" He grinned, "I call myself Pitch Black. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now if you will excuse me, I have something to attend to." I rolled my eyes, "I can't allow that." as I shot ice and frost his way knocking him back.

I heard a gasp from behind, I faced her, "It's ok, he's just unconscious." She glared at him then back at me, "Don't hurt him." she pleaded. How is she defending this monster? I held my hand up, "Look, I'm not going to hurt him, I just need to check him out." She glared at me, "You stay away from him, he doesn't know what he's doing." as she went to get in between me and Gregory. I sighed, "Look I don't want to have to knock you out here, just please stand-" and then it hit me. I felt my body flown back onto the ground, I gasped and sat myself up some. She was huffing slightly, "What the hell?" She warned me again, "I said stay away from him?" seeing her hand glow slightly. Now that was not something I expected. I got to my feet, I carefully moved towards her, that was a bad idea. Ice spikes shot from the ground towards me. I lept and dodged as I felt myself backed into a corner.

I glanced over at her, she was not backing down. I glanced around at the ice, I moved, it moved closer, the ice was yellow sort of. She was definitely breathing heavier, she apparently has never used her powers like this before. I held my hands up, "Alright, I won't touch him." She glared at me, but held her ground. I don't think she trusts me. We both snapped out of our stare down when we heard him moan. It wasn't long before he got to his feet, he stared at both of us before smiling at Elsa, "Smart girl." She held her other hand towards him threateningly, "What have you done with Gregory?" He smirked, "He's right here my dear, this is just what he truly is when he gets the power he needs. Though you were able to do enough to satisfy us, but only so much." She growled, "You lie." He chuckled, "Believe what you like, the truth is the truth regardless." as he submerged into the shadows and disappeared.

She gasped, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I tried to say something, but I watched her fall to her knees. Her ice shattered and I was no longer pinned. I went to approach, but ended up flying over to her quickly before she tried to stab me again. I carefully pinned her against me, she struggled, "Let go of me." feeling her body shake. I held tighter, "I'm sorry, I need to get you somewhere safer, and I don't need anything amputated by you." She struggled more, I carefully pressed a pressure point in her shoulder and she passed out. Her body limp in my arms, and I scooped her up. I quickly took off once I was on the room of the building. I took us back to the house, this was not going to be easy to explain to the rest.

**Alright everyone I shall stop here. I do apologize for the delay, I have had quite the busy schedule this past week and had to finish up my other story. So yeah hit my up with a review and let me know what you all think. So until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here we go on with chapter 4 here lol obviously. So yeah I'm just gonna cut right to the chase here. I do not own any of these characters :)**

Jack's POV

Well I managed to get through the city without being caught with an unconscious girl in my arms. Unfortunately the moment I brought her into the house, the chaos began. North was breathing down my neck saying how incredibly stupid I was. I just set her down on my bed and shut the door behind me. No idea how she's going to react once she is up, but I have to calm this storm with everyone. North just crossed his arms glaring at me, "Jack, what made you think this was a good idea to bring her here?" I shrugged, "Well, she was in trouble, you told me to do what I thought was necessary without being reckless, at the time I thought that was the best thing. Especially since this guy is rather strong with this dark power." North raised an eyebrow, "Do explain Jack, what dark powers are you talking about?" I walked into the kitchen, Bunny now tagging along, "Well we investigated the building like you said, Bunny found this dark shadow thing that was left behind. It had strange movements, it was just creepy, something you would see from a nightmare."

North nodded as he took a seet at the table, "Go on." I nodded, "Well I was curious about how the investigations were going with the police, they got to Gregory and Elsa's place and that's when things got interesting. I watched Gregory become this dark, demonic nightmare figure, he said he calls himself Pitch Black. I watched as he killed off three officers, then I was stopped by Elsa. She told me not to hurt him, that he doesn't know what he's doing." North stroked his beard, "That must be what Manny is seeing, is that all? Where is he now?" I shrugged, "He disappeared, using the shadows around us to do so. Not to mention Elsa has her own dirty little secret." That caught his attention more, so I elaborated, "She appears to have this ice and snow sort of power, like my own." North and Bunny both laughed, "Oh Jack, I think you might have been imagining things there. If there were someone else like you, we would have seen it. Manny would have known."

I sat there open mouthed, "I'm serious North, she has ice magic, she almost hit me with it." Bunny chuckled, "Jack, there is no way she could have this 'ice' magic you refer to. You probably just used too much of your magic." I crossed my arms, "No I didn't." I huffed. North sighed, "Come now Jack, lets see what we can do about our new situation, then we will discuss further about this Pitch Black character." I sat there in disbelief, "Fine, ask her yourself then." as we got to our feet. I followed them down the hall and back up the stairs to the bedrooms. I carefully opened the door, she was definitely awake right now and scared. She sat in the corner of the bed, I held my hands up in defense, "Take it easy, we aren't going to hurt you."

She sat there obviously terrified by our appearances, "What are you?" she spoke, her voice shaken slightly. I could tell she was trying to muster up all her courage. North approached, "It's ok child, we are not here to hurt you, we just want to know what's going on." She shook her head, "You want to know what's going on? How about you tell me why the hell I've been kidnapped after he attacked my friend and myself." pointing her finger at me. I held my hands up when all eyes were on me, "I was not attacking anyone, I was trying to get a grip on the situation at hand." North sighed, "Alright, Elsa is it?" she nodded, "Well then Elsa, why don't you tell me what is happening with your friend Pitch Black is it?" She shivered, "That is not his name, I don't know who that is." looking at her knees.

North carefully approached her to not frighten her more, "What can you tell me about him then?" She shook her head, "No, I have no idea who you are, I don't want to talk to you about anything. I don't know anything." trying to hide everything obviously. North sighed, he glanced back at us, "Will you two give us a moment?" we nodded and made our way out and shut the door behind us. We went back down to the living room, Tooth smacked me upside the head once we got in there, "OW! What was that for?" Tooth crossed her arms, "Tormenting my friend that's what. Then kidnapping her and bringing her here of all places Jack, how could you be so reckless." I sighed and sank into the chair, "Look, she was in trouble, I bring her here to keep her safe, now I get in trouble for all this? You all are the crazy ones." Bunny laughed, "Yeah and apparently she has this all powerful ice magic stuff too there Tooth. I think the boy just lost his marbles and desires to have a companion like himself." I rolled my eyes, "I am telling you she does have it too." Both were obviously not convinced, I sat there and sunk further into the chair, "Whatever."

Elsa's POV

I watched as the two left, the one with snow white hair and pale as anything complexsion, and the other some giant knagaroo of some sort. The largest man remained, but he didn't seem to be as crazy as the other two, so I just sat quiet. He sat down in a chair across from me, he spoke calmly and gentle to me, "Elsa, I know that you are scared and confused, but trust me when I say that we are here to help." I bit my lip, help how? I stared at him, "Why don't you first explain to me a few things, then perhaps I may tell you something." folding my arms across my chest. North just chuckled, "Very well, it seems only fair. You need to trust who you are about to share with. My name is North to you, but to others I am known as Santa Clause." I raised my eyebrow, I felt a small laugh escape my parted lips, "You can't be serious."

He nodded, "I am, I speak the truth. The other two you saw were, Jack Frost spirit of Fun, and the other was the Easter Bunny. We have been sent here by our creator Man in the Moon, or Manny as we call him." He just watched my expression, I didn't know what to think, "You are all mad. I need to go." as I got to my feet slowly. He held up his hand, "If we are all mad as you say, then explain how these things are happening to your friend then? Obviously there is some logic to everything. Like how Jack is not your normal appearing human, or that there was a giant rabbit in the room? Elsa, believe me when I say that we are who we say we are." I sighed, it was so hard to wrap my mind around this, "This is just all too much, I have to go. I must find my friend, he's obviously in trouble." North sighed, "Elsa, we need to know more about him, if you can just explain more on this. We are here to help."

I crossed my arms, "I refuse to let anyone hurt him, you stay away from us." North got to his feet, "Elsa, we mean no harm, whatever you have delt with, I assure you, we are not here to do anything bad. We just need to understand in order to help him." I felt my shoulders tense, "I only just met you, there is no way I will tell you anything. You have no idea the pain we have had to endure from all of this." North crossed his arms, I felt a little scared by his size more than anything, "Elsa, I can see that he has hurt you physically. Tell me how there is good in that?" I felt my words fail me, I hugged my arms, "He never hurt me intentionally. He needs me to help him." as I sunk back onto the bed. North walked over to me, "Elsa, what has he done? What does he need from you?" I felt my lips quiver, "He doesn't mean to hurt me." He sighed, "I understand that, but tell me what it is he does." I felt tears form, "He-he just uses my energy to feed off of. It feels like I'm empty of some sort when I'm done, like I am scared of everything."

I nearly jumped when I felt his hand on my arm, "It's ok, I understand he doesn't mean to do what he does. I actually believe it, but this other form of his, that apparently does. I can see that you are hurt, I see betrayal in your eyes Elsa. You can help him, by helping us. We have to see what he's going to do, we can't allow him to hurt anyone else, intentionally or not." I slowly nod, I feel like I'm betraying him now, after all he's done for me. North stood upright, "You are free to join us down stairs once you are ready. I'll make sure no one bothers you." I nod, "Thank you." I watched as he walked back out the door and shut it behind him. I pulled my knees to my chest, "Gregory where are you, I need you with me. I'm scared." as I felt tears form.

Jack's POV

It had been a few hours since North left her, I kind of want to check on her, but North made sure we stayed clear. This was killing me, I hated waiting like this, what if she decided to escape and run off. I glanced around, Bunny was in the kitchen talking with North, Tooth sat in the room wth me. She was obviously worried as well, but she would tattle the moment I got to my feet. I shrugged it off, "North can we please just check on her now, I would like to have my room back." I heard him mumble something about it being my own fault and having to deal with it. I sighed and got to my feet. Fine, I'll deal with it then, plus see about this whole powers of hers while I'm at it. Tooth watched me, I went outside and shut the door, she obviously wasn't concerned. I felt eyes on me, sure enough, Sandy was looking out the kitchen window.

I rolled my eyes, I just made my way down the trail around the house. I had to keep them thinking I was just wandering off. I rounded the corner, I was in the clear. I glanced around to make sure I was in the clear, I was. I lept into the air and flew above the house and landed outside my window. I opened it with ease and slipped inside. She had passed out on the bed, her cheeks were stained with tears. I felt bad for her, but at least I know she was ok. I stood above her carefully not to wake her, a lot of good that did. She bolted upright and backed into the corner of the bed, I held my hands up, "Hey it's ok, I just wanted to check on you." She glanced around the room, "I was told I wouldn't be bothered?" I shrugged, "Yeah about that, I don't follow the rules much." feeling a grin form to my lips.

She rolled her eyes, "Just stay away from me." I sighed, "You act like I am a plague of some sort." She glanced at me, "You are as pale as anything, your hair is white as snow, and you have this snow/frost power. Why wouldn't I stay away from you?" I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, coming from the girl who lives with some freak in the dark madman and has oviously the same abilities as my own. Yet I'm the crazy one here?" She was obviously dumbstruck, I won that battle. She turned her face from mine, "He is not some freak in the dark madman, or whatever you think he is. He's in trouble, I need to find him." I snorted, "Yeah ice princess, like I'm going to allow you to just waltz back into his crazed fantasy." She glared at me, "You don't have a say in what I do." I laughed, "Yeah, but the others might have something to say about that. You may have them fooled to think you don't have any powers, but you being that 'normal' human girl will only want them to protect you further."

She glared at me, I watched as her fingers twitched, "Just leave." I shook my head, "No, this is my room, you leave." I said pointing to the door. She sat there staring at me, "I'll call North up here." I sat down on my bed next to her, "Go ahead, call him. I don't care." as I laid myself back onto the bed. She moved away as I got closer, I nudged closer, "Fine, just sit somewhere else." she growled. I shook my head, "Nope. My room, my bed, you move princess." Then I felt the hardwood floor and my body smacking against it. I grunted when I hit it and slowly got up, "Now that's just rude." I glared at her. She rolled her eyes, "I said to move, you didn't, I did it for you." I grinned, "Two can play it that way." snaking my hand around her ankle. She yelped when I tugged her towards me, she tried kicking free, "Let go." I yanked her off the bed with ease, and hopped back in my bed, "There I let go, happy."

She got to her feet, her fingertips glowing now. I grinned, "Ah ah, careful now, wouldn't want anyone else to notice." She smirked, "Who's going to find out?" sending a shot of ice at me. I blocked it, but barely. I jumped to my feet, "You want to battle with the spirit of winter?" as a snowball formed in my hands. She eyed me carefully, I threw it. She smacked it away, "Fine, have your room then." I grinned, watching her turn to leave, I threw another, it hit her back. She cringed, her hand twitching again, but she continued to leave. I smirked and followed her, she walked down the stairs, everyone eyed her, then back at myself. North glared, "Jack what did I tell you about leaving her alone." I shrugged, "Was just checking on her, obviously I was the only one who cared enough to do that much."

She huffed, "I just want to go home." North got to his feet and looked at her, "Elsa, I'm afraid I can't let you go home just yet. Besides, after what I was just told, you go back home, you will be investigated by the police. We will take care of your friends mess, clean everything up and deal with things accordingly. I'm sorry, but you have to stay here until then." I watched as the world around her seemed to crumble, I felt bad for her. Tooth came in, I watched as Elsa backed away frightened, Tooth slumped to the ground. I watched as Elsa just stared at us, she was obviously scared. North approached, "Come my dear, I will get you settled into a room." she nodded slowly and followed. Tooth was obviously upset now, "She's afraid of me?" Bunny patted her shoulder, "She doesn't recognize you is all. She'll come around."

I followed North upstairs, he gave her the last room we had in the house, he pulled out blankets and things for her. I leaned against the doorway, North glanced at me then back at her, "If you would like anything let us know, we will get whatever you need." She snorted lightly, "A new life would be great." North sighed and left her be, eying me as he passed. She glanced my way, "What more do you want from me?" I shrugged, "How about we just start over. I'd hate for you to despise any of us while you're staying here, especially Tooth." She looked confused, "Tooth lives with you?" I sat down across from her, "Yeah, you only know us in our human form." as I yanked out my snowflake necklace and placed it around my neck. Her eyes widened at me, "Y-you're Jack?" I nodded and pulled it off, "Yes, Tooth, your friend, is the Tooth Fairy. She was the colorful one."

I watched as she grabbed the sides of her head, "This is just all so crazy." I nodded, "It can be a bit to take in at once." She sighed, "So all of you are the mythical legends we were told as kids. And are real." I nodded, she shook her head, "I must be dreaming or something. Things like this don't just happen." I laughed, "Kind of like how you don't have ice and snow magic, or your friend a darkness to him." She sighed, "Jack, Gregory has been my friend since I lost my parents. I lost my sister, she refuses to talk to me since I left with Gregory. He's been there for me helping me cope with all of this. He warned me of people who may want to use us for things and experiments. We had to stay hidden. He's all I have left anymore." I nodded, this had to have been difficult for both of them. Somehow they had these abilities and had to fend for themselves.

I glanced at her, "Well you aren't alone anymore. We will help you with anything you need. We will help you find Gregory and see what we can do to sort this all out. But if this Pitch Black character is as dangerous as we saw him earlier, then we must go from there." She winced, before her hand twitched, I held my hands up, she glared at me, "I will not allow you to hurt him, he's just confused is all." I sighed, "We need to see what his intentions are, I won't have to do anything to him unless he's hurting something or someone." I watched her body shake slightly, "Elsa, you need to calm down alright, you seem to have a lot built up in you right now, your emotions will get the best of you if you're not careful." She looked my way again, her shaking slowed down, her fingers flexed every now and then. I sat down across from her, "We need to get you somewhere to release some of this power, and trained up."

She shook her head, "I'll be fine, I don't need your help with this. I've coped with it all my life, now shouldn't be any different." I sighed, "At least tell North, he needs to know." She shook her head again, "He doesn't need to know, it's bad enough you do." as she curled up on the bed. I got to my feet, "Fine, when you're ready, you let me know." as I made my way to the door. I shut it behind me, on the other side I heard her sobs.

**OMG guys I am sooooo sorry for the delay, somehow this chapter got deleted and ended up having to rewrite it and other things, BUT here it is lol. So yeah hit me up with a review and let me know what you think, and until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone I do apologize for the delay with this, have another story I am working on and well I just suck at multi tasking lol. So yeah I won't keep everyone here waiting any longer. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack's POV

It was a long and restless night, I am not going to lie. Several times through out the night, Elsa tried to leave. Bunny and myself were dubbed door guard for the remainder of the night. I did not hear the end of it from Bunny, he wasn't happy about any of this and said I was going to pay for it. Morning finally approached, we cracked open the door, she was passed on on the floor by her window. Bunny smacked me upside the head before he turned back to his room to sleep some more. I rolled my eyes, I quietly entered the room and scooped her up. I carried her over to the bed laying her down and covering her up. She stirred slightly, but remained asleep, I sighed and decided it was safe to leave her. I went back to my room across the hall and slumped down on my bed. As soon as my body hit the pillows, my door burst open, North's booming voice following, "Wake up Jack, you are needed down stairs."

I groaned and buried myself under the blankets further, "Go away North, I just now got to bed." I mumbled from under the pillows. I felt a hand grasp my ankle yanking me out, "I don't care, you brought her here, you suffer the consequences. Now get up and meet me down stairs." as he released me onto the floor and walked out. I rubbed my head and dragged myself to my feet and out the door. I stumbled down the stairs, Tooth was fluttering about in the kitchen, North and Sandy were at the table. I grumble as I took a seat at the bar, "What is the urgency North and why the hell isn't Bunny here?" North glanced at me grinning, "Bunny is resting for now, we will fill him in later." I rolled my eyes, "Is this some sort of punishment?" North nodded, "Yes Jack, part of it, but on with more serious matter. Sandy visited their place and managed to work his magic in getting things taken care of. It wasn't easy, but it is done none the less. He came across her friend when on his way back."

I sighed as I continued to listen, "Alright, so what happened then?" North continued, "He saw the bad side of him doing dark magic, it appears he was interfering with the dreams Sandy left behind for everyone. Turning them into a nightmare and feeding off of it. I worry Jack, we need to get Elsa to tell us all she knows, and keep her safe. If she goes out there, she will look for him, I fear what could happen if he found her." I slumped in my seat, "Ok and I suppose you want me to talk with her?" North nodded, "Yes, she may listen to you if you are nicer to her." I rolled my eyes, "She hates me, she preferred to talk with you that much was obvious." North sighed, "I have to help Sandy with things, I cannot be working with her on top of it all. Have Tooth help you as well, after all they are friends already." Tooth smiled faintly, I knew Elsa was terrified of any of us in our non human form. I nodded and got to my feet, "Well she's passed out finally, so I am going to rest up myself, and when she's up we can all sit down and talk." as I ignored his comments and made my way back to my room.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I saw her standing outside her doorway. I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, can't you be asleep for a little while longer?" She eyed me confused, I sighed, "You kept me up last night with your escaping, now I want to sleep." She crossed her arms, "Then go to sleep, I won't stop you." I glanced her way, "North insists that I talk with you, and since you are awake, that means I have to now and I am not in the mood princess." as I walked towards my room. She watched me as I opened my door, for some reason she followed, "Why do you need to talk with me?" I dropped back onto my bed, "About your crazed boyfriend." as I buried into the pillows. She glared at me, though I could only sense her gaze, "He's not crazy, and it's none of your concern if I'm with him or not." I mumbled under the pillows, "Look I don't care what your fantasy is with him, but he's causing trouble and we need to know why. You are the only one he has been with for some time now. Right now I don't care, I just want to sleep. So if you are going to stay, then be quiet, if not leave, but I would advise staying in the house."

I felt her mouth open with a gasp, "You are so rude." I glanced up at her, my fingers to my lips shushing her. She glared at me, "No, you want to talk, then fine, I'm an open book." crossing her arms. I stared at her again, "I said shush. Don't make me say it again." as I slipped back into the covers. I heard her go to say something again, that's it, I sat up and flung frost her way, sealing her lips shut with it. She yelped from behind the frost, I smirked and mocked bowed, "Thank you and good night." and I slumped back into my bed. I heard her growl and the next thing I knew, I was knocked off my bed covered in snow. I shook it off, I glared at her from the other side of my bed. She glared at me, her fingertips glowing, I tsked, "You are very naughty princess, and I am grumpy from lack of sleep, not the best combo." as I threw a snowball her way. She lept out of the way, she glared at me pointing to the frost over her lips.

I knew what she wanted and I shook my head, "No, you are being too loud, I am not ready to have our discussion yet." Oh if looks could kill, I think I would be dead twice as much. I smirked her way, she shot more snow my way. I jumped out of the way, North wasn't going to like this snow explosion in my room. I shot a gust of wind and knocked her to the floor. She yelped behind sealed lips as she landed. I snatched her with a frost ribbon and dragged her over to me. I hoisted her up and pushed her onto the bed and pinned her beneath me, "Now calm down already." She thrashed underneath me, trying to push me off, "I'll let you go if you promise to leave me alone until I'm ready for you." knowing full well I was already annoying her, I just smirked, continuing to annoy her. She glared at me, she was breathing heavy, I glanced down at her, "Are you going to behave if I let you go?" She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Alright." as I released my grasp on her wrists.

She glanced up at me, pointing to her lips once more. I knew exactly what she wanted, "Are you sure you want me to take that off? It is quite nice with the peace an quiet." She just nodded and groaned in frustration. I grinned, "Only if you're sure." oh my dare devil side of me was flaring up. She just groaned again, I nodded, "Alright, fine, I'll remove it." as I press my lips to hers. She literally froze in place, the frost melting, her eyes widened. I smirked against her now bare lips, she just sat there in shock. I couldn't help but like the feel of them, so I dipped back and pressed against hers once more. A gasp escaped her lips, this was nice, but didn't end so nicely. I felt a wave of cold wind push me off. I stood up smirking in her direction, she sat there in stunned silence. I shrugged, "If I'd known that would shut you up, I would have done that sooner." smirking in her direction.

Her cheeks tinted red and she stumbled out of the room and into hers. She slammed the door shut behind her. I shrugged it off and stared at my room, I sighed, snow and ice was everywhere. I jumped when I heard North thundering down the hall, "Jingle bells Jack, what did you do in here?" I held my hands up, "It wasn't just me North, Elsa bugged me and for some odd reason she stormed off afterwards." North sighed, "Well clean this up and you go apologize." as he walked off. I sighed, "She's not going to want to talk to me at the moment." He shouted back, "Not my problem." I rolled my eyes and got to work on cleaning up the snow.

Elsa's POV

I just sat there on my bed still in complete shock after what just happened. He kissed me. Literally just kissed me. Why? I ran my fingers along my lips where his had been. It felt strange somehow, like I actually enjoyed it. I shook my head, "Get it together, you barely know him." I just slumped back onto my bed, I thought about Gregory. I felt like I've betrayed him even further. Though we aren't really that close that way. Sure he cared for me, but never like that. It was so different with him, then you have Jack. He's so annoying these past 24 hours, not at all what I've known him to be from school. I sighed, "Why is this so complicated, I don't even know him. Yet here I am thinking about it." I jumped when I heard North yelling at Jack about his room and then about me. I sighed, I did kind of feel bad, he was taking the blame for both our actions.

No, I can't risk more people knowing, it could end badly. Gregory told me that not everyone would be pleased with our abilities. But these were magical beings themselves, surely she could try to trust them. All of this was just too confusing. I heard a knock to my door, I glanced over, "Who is it?" I heard a familiar voice, it was Tooth. I slowly got up and opened the door, she was how I knew her to be. She smiled, "I just wanted to see how you were doing." I smiled shyly and let her in, "I'm ok, but why are you like this still?" curiosity getting the best of me. She sat down at the desk, "I didn't want to scare you further, you're my friend Elsa." I nodded and sat on my bed across from her, "I thank you, but as your friend, I don't ever want you to be something you aren't." She nodded, "It's ok Elsa, we still have to be undercover even when at home sometimes."

I laughed lightly, "It's New York City, I highly doubt you would bring that much curiosity to yourselves." She smiled, "That is true, there are some scarier looking people out there." I sighed, "You aren't scary Tooth, I was just not expecting any of this." She nodded, "I understand Elsa, no need to apologize for any of this. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." I nodded, "It is hard to deal with, especially now that I lost Gregory. Tooth I need to find him, I need to make sure he's ok." I watched as her shoulders slumped, "I would love to say yes Elsa, but I can't. He's not safe to be around at the moment, we were informed what he did last night. It's not good." I sat there in disbelief, "Please Tooth, not you too. He needs my help, I just can't abandon him like this." Tooth looked at me with sad eyes, "I don't want him to hurt you Elsa, we don't know what he's really capable of besides what you've told us."

I sighed, I felt so trapped already, I know they meant well, especially hearing it from Tooth, but I needed to find this out for myself. Maybe it's not too late to save him. I looked back at her and smiled, "Ok Tooth, I'll do what I can to help you. Though I don't know much else." Tooth smiled, "It's ok, anything can help. We just need to protect everyone, including him. I will talk to North and let him know. We don't want to hurt anyone Elsa, please know that." I nodded, I wanted to trust her, but Gregory was the one to keep us safe all these years, I trusted him more. Tooth left and I got up to shut the door, I bumped into him again. I looked up at him, instantly remembering those feelings from earlier. He glanced down at me with a smirk, "Just can't keep your hands off me now can you." he teased. I just rolled my eyes, "What do you want now Jack?"

He sighed, "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry ok. I over reacted a bit." running his fingers through his snow white hair. I glared at him, "A bit?" He smirked, "Ok a bit more than that, but hey you also started it, plus I took the blame for your snow mess." I bit my lip, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Jack grinned at me, "Well, that's all I came here for. I won't keep you." as he walked away. This was just so awkward, the mixed feelings were obviously there, I just pushed them aside. I watched him walk down the hall and down the stairs. I shut my door. I had to just get out of here, just for a bit. I walk over to my window and open it. I glanced around, there was a pipe, I froze it to help make it more sturdy. I quickly grasped it, and slid down. Once I landed, I looked up, no idea how I was going to get back up, but I shook it off and went to find him.

An hour passed and I still wandered around until I found my apartment complex. I go up to our floor and glanced around. The place was still a bit of a mess, but there was no evidence of death or other things. I go down the hall and into his room. I glanced around trying to find any clue as to where he could be. I ran through a few drawers, I came across a black leather book in his desk. I opened it, it looked like a diary. I felt like I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but read a few pages. This was from the night before the incident.

_This is starting to get out of hand. I practically drained her of everything, her eyes were lifeless. I thought I killed her, but then she moved. _

_I just found myself back in my room, things are so blurry. I can't remember where I ran off too, but I feel this hunger wanting and desiring more. I swear it talks to me. Tells me things I don't want to hear, but yet I feel this power begging for something I can't figure out. It tells me to go for more, I can't help but listen to it. I worry it will try and take more than just what it has from her. I can't bare to think why I would want to even consider it, yet I do. I enjoy seeing her energy, feeding off of her. I talk like I am some sort of monster. I hope she never finds out about any of this. I just need more time to figure this out. I need to get this fixed before I do lose control._

I felt my voice shake, these words imprinting in my head. I flipped to the next page, it ready _Naughty_. I backed away from it, I heard a chuckle from the corner. I stared in it's direction, he stepped out, "Gregory?" as I got to my feet. Those eyes glowed yellow like before, it shook his head, "Afraid not my dear. Gregory isn't coming back anymore." he grinned my way. I felt uneasy, "What have you done with him?" He continued to grin at me, sending shivers up my spine, "Why I haven't done anything my dear, he just accepted who he truly was; me!" I glared at him, "You lie. He would never do this sort of thing, it's you who's making him." pointing my finger in his direction. I watched as he stepped closer, "My, my we have a temper don't we. Too bad you are definitely afraid." I glared at him, "I am not afraid of you."

He laughed, "Sure you're not, keep telling yourself that. It's what I am my dear, I can smell it on you." as he inhaled, as if savoring something. I shivered, I felt my fingers twitch and ache, he opened his eyes once more staring at me. He stepped closer, "My you are intoxicating, I must have a taste, he never allowed me it before." watching his hands create these shadows. They seemed to come to life, they took form into some sort of demonic creatures. I backed slowly, before I jumped forwards when I heard something snap at me from behind. I shot ice at it, it disappeared into a frozen dust pile. I heard him chuckle, "What fascinating powers you have, oh the possibilities with you." as he now stood a few feet away from me. I held my hands up, I really didn't want to hurt him, in risk of hurting Gregory, "Stay away from me." He grinned, his hand snaking around my wrist, "Or what? I highly doubt you are brave enough to think other wise." pulling me closer to him. His eyes so focused on my own, I felt myself drawn into him.

He smirked, "That's more like it, just relax, I just want a taste of your fears." as I felt my body go weak and limp in his arms. I felt him slowly setting me to the floor, I heard him moan, "So divine, it's like a drug, your fears and powers colliding. I must have more."

Jack's POV

It had been an hour and I had to check on her. Sure enough I find her room empty. I growled in frustration and ran down the stairs, "She's gone. Totally just up and left." North sighed, "You and Bunny must find her, Tooth and Sandy will come with me to keep an eye out for this Pitch Black. Lets go and keep yourselves out of sight as best as possible." as we all jumped to our feet and ran out. Bunny kept to his human form, as did Tooth and Sandy. I grabbed my staff, Bunny grabbed a hold of it and I took us up and into the wind. We kept ourselves hidden in the clouds above with ease. Bunny shouted, "Where do you think she would have ran off to?" I shrugged, "We should try her place, it's the only lead she would have had. Quite possible she went there." Bunny nodded, "Alright then, lets go mate."

I flew us quickly, Bunny kept hold tight of the staff and eventually we arrived on top of her building. We landed and made sure the coast was clear before we proceeded down the stairs. We didn't have to go down far since her place was the top level. Bunny held his hand up and we stopped, "Hang on a second, something doesn't feel right." I glanced around the corner, their door was cracked open. Shadows were protruding out from the doorway, "That doesn't look good." Bunny eyed me, "What the hell are those things?" I readied my staff, "Not good, that's what." as I shot a beam of frost their way. They growled and clawed at themselves as the froze over. We both jumped from our spots and made out way to the door.

Bunny peaked in and waved for me to follow, I did. The rooms were dark, barely visible. We glanced around, there weren't any further monsters. I stood upright and glanced around, "Either he's still here, or left stuff behind." then we heard her cry out, we both bolted to the back. I felt my eyes widen seeing this dark figure hovering over her body, she clutched the ground around her. I shot ice his way to knock him off, he turned to face us, his eyes glowing yellow, his stare dangerous. He grinned, "And just who might you be? Oh yes, I remember you." pointing his finger my direction. Bunny readied his boomerang, "Back off mate, you don't want to mess with us." He laughed, "Likewise. I'll see you around." as he vanished, the darkness leaving with him. Bunny sighed as he relaxed, "Man that was intense. Was that Pitch Black?" I nodded, "That would be him." as I looked over Elsa.

She whimpered slightly, her body shaking, her eyes clenched shut. I bent down and picked her up, "Lets get her back to the house, think you can get back yourself?" Bunny nodded, "Yup, I'll inform the others. See you there." as he headed off. I carried her up to the roof, her body still wracked with the shaking. I took off into the wind and took us home. Once we finally made it, I got her to her room and laid her down. She winced and cried out every now and then, it was like she was asleep. I sighed and sat down next to her, "Elsa what were you thinking?" trying to calm her down, but I couldn't reach wherever she was.

Thirty minutes passed and North came in, "What happened, is she ok?" I looked up, "She's been like this since we got back, it's like she's asleep, having a nightmare." North eyed her as she tossed and turned, "Sandy! We need you up here." The door burst open and Sandy came in, North glanced at him, "Can you help her my friend?" Sandy looked at her and nodded, he waved his hands and golden sand appeared. He whisked it over and her body tensed slightly before relaxing finally. Sandy smiled, waving the remainder of his sand away. North sighed in relief, "Thank you my friend." Sandy nodded and left. North glanced at me, "I'll be down stairs, keep an eye on her. Not sure if she will see anything else. If something happens, get me right away." standing to leave. I nodded as he walked out. I glanced back at her sleeping form, a golden image appeared above her head.

I heard a faint knock, Tooth was standing in the doorway, "How is she Jack?" her eyes holding concern. I sighed, "She's better for now, won't know until she wakes up if she has anything further wrong. I believe she will be fine though." smiling to reassure her. She smiled and nodded, "Thank you Jack, let me know if I can help." I nodded, "Will do." watching her walk off. Elsa stirred a bit in her sleep, but not frightened anymore. She mumbles stuff in her sleep, I couldn't help but chuckle. I brushed a few strands of loose hair from her face and got to my feet. I walked towards the door and shut it behind me. I just left her to her good dreams, I'm sure we will have more answers once she is up again.

**Ok everyone I'm a stop it here :) So yeah got a little bit of Jack's mischievous side started and then couldn't help but make him do what he did lol. So yeah hit me up with a review, let me know what you think and I will see you all next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I personally just had to continue while i had the ideas and things to think of to type up lol. May as well keep going until I can't then proofread this once at least then post lol. So yeah Won't bore anyone just gonna cut right to the chase. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa's POV

All I could remember was seeing glowing yellow eyes, then nothing but blackness. I guess I was given what I asked for next, nightmares. It was all I could see, everything I feared was playing in my mind. Especially the one regarding my sister, it hurt so bad having to relive her rejection after we parted ways three years ago. Seeing that play out again only brought me so much pain. It seemed ti last forever, but then it just stopped. I was having a much more pleasant dream. I felt so relaxed and no longer afraid. I felt myself shift and feel something warm and soft, I slowly cracked my eyes open. The room was semi lit, it must be close to evening. I glanced around, I was back in my new room. I slowly sat up, wincing slightly, my head hurt. I ran my fingers along the back of my head feeling a small bump, must have been before I blacked out.

I glanced around more, I spotted Jack, he was passed out in a chair next to the bed. I slowly drag my feet from under the covers, swinging them over the edge. I eye him carefully, why was he in here with me? He was sound asleep, completely unaware I was up. I felt a faint smile pass my lips, he didn't seem so bad when asleep. Kind of like anything is innocent while sleeping. I chuckled to myself. I couldn't help, but stare at him, he was definitely different. He looked more human like North did, unlike Tooth and the giant kangaroo thing. Except his hair was white as the snow, his lips had a blue tint to them, and if they were open, the bluest eyes she had ever seen, aside from her own. I shook my head, why am I so entranced by him? Perhaps he was the said spirit of winter, and I loved anything about winter, snow, ice, and cold.

He breathed in and out through his parted lips, I couldn't help but to brush those stray hairs lightly from his face. Had to admit it was nice feeling. I sighed at myself, 'Get it together Elsa' I thought to myself. I hadn't realized I had leaned closer to him, couldn't help but notice he smelled like winter as well. Everything about him was so intriguing. Then his eyes shot open, I shot back and he fell out of the chair completely confused. He jumped to his feet, I straightened myself out. He looked my way, "Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?" I felt my cheeks flush, I'm fine." saying rather quickly. He grinned, "Well that's good. We aren't going to have to put you on lock down again are we?" glancing back my way. I shook my head, "No, I'm not really wanting to go back out again. At least not like that." feeling the pain from realization now.

Jack sat himself back in the chair, "So what do you remember exactly?" crossing his legs out onto the bed. I shrugged, "I remember being in the apartment, going through his journal of some sort, then he showed up, then nothing. Just being totally and utterly afraid of every thing I am afraid of." feeling a shiver run through my body. He raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting, I mean not in a good way, just different." I nodded, not really wanting to press the issue further. I'm glad when he didn't, I think he felt bad for me finding out the way I did with things. Guess I was going to find this all out eventually, it still hurt to know though. Now I felt like I was the one betrayed. He chimed in, "Hey, let's not worry about all that right now. You are obviously ok physically, so how about we just get you something to eat." obviously trying to make me feel better.

I smiled faintly, "Sure, why not." He jumped up, "Alright, how about pizza? We tend to eat out most times, no one here really knows how to cook much. That and Tooth tends to set the smoke detectors off at least four times a week." chuckling at the memories. I laughed, knowing full well what he was referring to, home ec class, she allowed an early release from the class. I got to my feet, "Just give me a minute." as I stepped into the bathroom. He nodded and I closed the door behind me, I switched the light on and glanced in the mirror, I looked like a wreck. I quickly found a brush and ran it through several times. I quickly braided it and tied it off with a band. I ran a cloth over the smudged areas, I guess that would have to do. I don't have any of my things here. I stepped out and glanced his way, he was leaned against the door way, "Are you ready?" I nodded and followed him down stairs.

Once we reached the bottom, Tooth bolted in, "Oh Elsa I am so happy you're up and better feeling." smiling like crazy. Jack laughed, "Easy Tooth, we are just grabbing a bite of pizza want to come?" She nodded, she yanked her necklace on and was back into a human form. Jack grinned yanking his on and returning to a more normal looking human. I sighed, "This is just so crazy." smiling at them. They shrugged it off, apparently per the norm for them. We left and made our way down town.

Once we finally found a pizza joint, we all sat down and ate. It was rather good, haven't had pizza in a while. Jack laughed when cheese was sticking to the slice while Tooth tried to pull it apart. I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself. Jack snatched the end of the cheese to help separate them. Tooth laughed and swallowed her piece, "So, this is fun. Haven't had a real chance to do much." Jack nodded, "Not like this anyways." I nodded, frowned, "What about school for us?" Jack shrugged, "I'm sure we will go back eventually, can't be too suspicious. North will tell us what we need to do. We are aware of things, we just can't draw attention to ourselves, that and we need to keep an eye on you, make sure you are safe." taking another bite.

I sighed, not sure if I liked the idea of being body guarded. Tooth smiled, "It's ok Elsa, we will go back just like normal, if that is what North decides. Besides, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Things will get better from here." I nodded, "I hope so, this is so awkward as is, let alone going back and explaining things." Jack shrugged, "North and Sandy will fix things, don't worry." setting his piece down. I took a few more bites before I was finished as well, "So since I am now going to be staying with you guys, I will be needing things." Jack glanced my way, "Like what?" Tooth smacked him, "Uh hello, like clothes, make up, personal items that sort of thing." I laughed when Jack slouched in his seat, "Oh, right." he mumbled. Tooth and I just laughed, Jack pouted, "How about you two go do that, I will see you at home."

Tooth shook her head, "Nope, you're going to help." Jack's eyes widened, "Help how?" Tooth smirked, "By carrying the stuff, come on lets go. North gave us a special credit card, it's how we get stuff. Come on!" she all but ran out of the parlor. I followed Jack out with her. Tooth literally dragged us towards the shopping centers.

Jack's POV

The night seemed to drag on forever. We were in our sixth store already, I'm sure they had to be ready to close. Tooth kept bringing more and more clothes for Elsa to try on. I glanced her way, "Tooth come on, you're making this go on forever." She tsked me, "Hush you, we're almost done. How's it coming Elsa?" She stepped out, "I think I'm agreeing with Jack on this one, no more clothes. I'm exhausted." as she laughed. Tooth pouted, "Fine, we will come again another day. So what do you think?" Elsa glanced in the mirror, it was a light baby blue sundress, it was rather nice to see it on her. I chimed in, "Looks great, now can we go already?" Elsa and Tooth laughed and nodded, "Alright, let me change." as she walked back behind the curtain.

Tooth dropped the no go piles in the bins before sitting next to me, "So what did you really think of the dress?" she teased. I rolled my eyes, "She looked nice, I didn't lie about that." Tooth smirked, "I think someone likes her." I choked on air for a moment, "What!? I do not." She rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever you say Jack. I am a girl after all, I'm not stupid." I sighed, "No one said you were Tooth." Elsa came out, "Alright, lets go already. I'm tired." as Tooth jumped up and helped her carry the stuff to the check out. I just grabbed the several other bags of things and followed.

Once we were outside, Tooth was spinning around on the side walk. Elsa laughed and was following her, I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. So care free. I haven't seen Tooth this happy since she got here. Elsa has definitely done some good for her. Tooth beamed, "Oh we should stay up late tonight and watch movies and play games, maybe music?" I laughed, "North may not like the idea of doing all that." Tooth glanced my way, "Well duh, that's why we go to the basement, it's what that area is meant for, except its never been used." Elsa shrugged, "Sure why not." as she followed a cheerful Tooth. I laughed, this ought to be good.

We finally made it home and I dropped the bags into her room. Tooth ran down the hall to hers and quickly set on getting ready for the night. Elsa went into hers and grabbed the pajamas they just bought and slipped into the bathroom. I just walked back to my room across the hall. I just wanted to relax a bit more. I heard Tooth running back down the hall to knocking on hers, she got the ok to come in and she shut the door behind her. I shook my head, "Girls." as I reclined on my bed and got comfortable. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and fell asleep.

It was about an hour when I heard the music down stairs blaring and North shouting at the girls to tone it down. I laughed and rolled out of the bed. Poor North, he now has two girls that are bouncing off the walls at the moment. I got out of the bed and stumbled down the stairs and saw North shaking his head. I laughed, "What's the matter North, getting too old for fun?" He shook his head with a smile, "No, just they have been at it non stop since they came down stairs. Bunny gave them something called redbull?" Oh that did it, I about doubled over in laughter, I could only imagine what the energy drink was doing to Tooth.

The door to the basement burst open, the girls ran back up the stairs giggling like crazy. I shook my head, "They lost their minds." North went to speak, but we heard Bunny shouting something and the girls thudding back down the stairs giggling and back into the basement they went. Bunny came down shortly after, he huffed, "Where'd they go?" I chuckled, "What's happened to you Bunny?" He looked my way, "They took my boomerang, where'd they go?" I rolled my eyes, "Where do you think?" He ran towards the basement and down the stairs, the squeals from the girls followed. This I had to see and got up and followed.

Once I was down there, I burst out laughing, the girls managed to get Bunny tied pinned down with a pillow fight. Bunny glanced my way, "Help me mate." trying to get out from the pillow range. I laughed, "You were the one to give them an energy drink." as I stepped down off the steps. I was then spotted, the girls then attacked me with the pillows. Oh this was so on, "Alright ladies, time to cool off." I smirked, snow balls hit them. They squealed more and ran off, I got to my feet as did Bunny, "Looks like it's us against the girls mate." he smirked my way. Their eyes widened, we charged them. Bunny went for Tooth, I went for Elsa. Tooth held onto the boomerang, Bunny treid to get it back. Elsa ran by her snatching it away just before Bunny tried to swipe for it. I was hot on her trail, I jumped up and managed to snatch her, my arms wrapping around her waist pulling her back, she yelped, "Gotcha."

Tooth was also caught by Bunny, the girls couldn't stop laughing, we joined. Bunny huffed, "Alright, can I please have it back now?" Tooth looked at Elsa, "Hmm what do you think Elsa?" She caught her breath and laughed a little, "Maybe, I don't know." Bunny sighed, "Oi, not funny." I felt my fingers brush her ribs, she wiggled slightly with a grin, that gave me an idea, my fingers soon were tickling her. She squealed and laughed trying to get away. Bunny laughed, "Get her Jack, save the boomerang." Tooth wiggled in his grasp, "Don't give in Elsa." she laughed. I felt her body pinned beneath mine as I continued to tickle her, she yelped, "Ok ok I give." her giggling ceasing as did my fingers. I snatched the boomerang holding it up victorious like, "Boys win!" Bunny pumped a fist, "Hell yeah!" The girls got back to their feet, Tooth sighed, "Well that was fun, care to join us for a movie?"

I thought a moment, "Maybe, depends on what you are watching?" Elsa shrugged, "Some scary movie she picked out. Something new I think." Tooth grinned, "Oh come on, it will be epic getting the crap scared out of us, it's like traditional right for a girls night type thing?" Elsa laughed, "Not usually Tooth, more of romantic drama type stuff, though I can only tolerate those so much." I shrugged, "Sure why not, you stay Bunny?" He shrugged, "I suppose I could, wouldn't want the girls to be scared all by themselves." They both pouted saying not true. I laughed, "I'll grab the popcorn, you get things set up."

Halfway into the movie, the lights were all off still, Tooth was practically sitting in Bunny's lap. I grinned knowing full well he wasn't complaining. Elsa was close to me as well, occasionally hiding her face into my shoulder. Me and Bunny glanced at the other with our well known smug expressions. It was silent, then the music blared just right and something happened. Both girls screamed slightly. Tooth nearly jumped out of Bunny's lap, Elsa just grabbed at my hoodie burying her face. I felt my fingers brush her bare arm, "It's ok, it's over." she slowly peeked out relaxing. Tooth sighed, "Ok next time we watch something else." she shivered. I laughed, "It's ok, Bunny's got you covered." he glared my way, I just shrugged it off.

The credits finally came, Tooth was shaking as she turned it off. Elsa froze in my lap, it was now completely dark, Tooth regretted her decision. She tried to turn it back on, "Ok someone turn the lights back on please." she whimpered. Bunny and I both got to our feet at the same time to feel our way towards the switches. The girls obviously were freaking out now, oh how I wanted to scare them. Bunny obviously had the same idea and found me in the dark tapping my shoulder. We didn't have to say much, we maneuvered our way in the dark keeping ever so quiet. Our eyes eventually adjusted to the light, I found my way back towards Elsa, he did the same with Tooth. Both of us snatched the girls, they erupted into screams.

It wasn't long until the lights came back on, North standing on the stairwell glaring at us, "What's going on down here?" The girls were breathing heavily while Bunny an myself were on the floor laughing. Tooth pounced on Bunny, "You jerk that wasn't funny." North rolled his eyes at us, "Alright you guys, it's late, very late, get to bed." Elsa just glared at me, "You are horrible Jack Frost." I shrugged, "Not what you were thinking earlier today." smirking at her. Her cheeks reddened again and looked away. After we all calmed down, Tooth grabbed blankets and pillows, "Alright, North's right, we need to sleep." as she yawned. She made up her bed next to Bunny and passed out. I laughed, "Sugar rush, meet sugar crash and burn." Bunny nodded and made himself comfortable and laid down.

Elsa fixed her self a spot on the floor, I grabbed a blanket for myself. I made a spot a bit away from hers, and rolled onto my side. She faced my way, "Tonight was fun." she whispered. I nodded, "Yeah, it was. I would know, I am the bringer of fun after all." She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Jack." she teased. I mocked hurt, "That's not nice, you hurt my feelings." She rolled her eyes playfully, "What feelings, don't you have a heart made of ice?" I mock glared her way, "Only because I'm waiting for someone to help thaw it." She blushed slightly, "Well I hope you find her then Jack." as she rolled onto her back. I glanced around, the other two were passed out, Bunny was snoring. I rolled over towards her, hovering over her, "Perhaps you could help with that." grinning down at her.

She blushed even more red than before, obviously unsure of what to say. She eyed me, "I don't think I am the one to do that sort of thing." I looked at her confused, "Why's that?" She sighed, "Because I am cursed like this. I'm not meant for anyone." I growled, "And who told you that?" She didn't look my way, "Gregory said I would never be able to be with someone, not with the way I am." I rolled my eyes, "You are not cursed Elsa, you just need help. That and any person who doesn't want to be with you, well you don't need that." She sighed and looked at me finally, "Thank you Jack, but I'd rather not risk it. I don't want to hurt anyone." I rolled my eyes, "You can't hurt me, let me show you." not able to resist anymore, my lips pressed against hers. She gasped at the touch, obviously never really experiencing this sort of thing before.

She didn't move at first, but then she slowly started to respond. I pushed against her, my hand slipping up into the crook of her neck, her lips responding more. I felt her pull back, she looked embarrassed. I felt myself drawn to her, my lips found her jaw before her neck. She moaned lightly in response, I felt her hands run through my hair, they were cold. I pulled back eyeing her, "See, not dangerous." taking her hand into mine. I placed kissed along her knuckles, she tried to pull back but I held firm. I opened her palm, I placed kisses along there, she really tried to pull back, again I didn't let her. Her breathing was shaky, I eyed her, "No danger here either." She shivered, I saw tears forming, I pulled up and brushed them away. Obviously she has never been treated like anything, but to be afraid of herself.

She buried into my chest, I just held her to me, "It's ok Elsa, you are wonderful. You just need help in the right direction. I want to help you, if you let me." She nodded against my chest, "We will see Jack." as she stifled a yawn. I chuckled, "Come on, lets get some sleep now." as I laid myself along with her back into the blankets. She laid there on my chest and finally passed out. My fingers stroking her arms gently, I soon feel asleep myself.

**Ok everyone, I wanted to get that out of my system. I don't know why, but I thought it would be fun watching both Elsa and Tooth act like your typical high school girls, and also throw in there Bunny and Jack. So yeah hit me with a review if you like, let me know what you think. And as always I will see you all next time. :)**


End file.
